Mel's World
by BeachyGrace
Summary: Every federal agents' life is full of adventures. Silence is golden and sometimes hard to find. Melody Sanchez is my deaf 15 -year- old god daughter. Everyone calls her by her nickname Mel. This is something totally new for both Graceland and our associates. " Do you think that she will find love?" We will make appearances every now or then.
1. Chapter 1: First day of School

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later he is now on the beach. BD is next to him waiting for his pet. Seconds later they enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our house is alive and noisy. I took a quick bath to put on some clothes. Roo brews some coffee for them and mixes my hot chocolate. He pours it into my tumbler to leave it on the island. Seconds later I took out the glasses and mugs.**

 **Mom starts to cook breakfast at the stove with her mug on the counter. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Our doorbell rings to alert us that someone is at the door. Fiona, Mel, and the guys entered through two different doors.**

 **As for my twin took a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He went into his shower to get ready for work. Meanwhile in the kitchen we are talking to each other. Everyone is looking at Mel right now. Roger greets everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats between the island and our table. Mike and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later we head out the front door to lock it. All for us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and house are left vacant. As for the team went in the directions of their mission.**

 **George and I joined Fiona for the drive. We head straight to the school. Minutes after that all of us walked Mel in. She gave George and I kisses. Both of them went off the library. There's a long line of people in front of it.**

 **My god daughter joins it with Fiona by her side. The two of us left the parking lot. A handsome teenage boy is standing behind them. Soon he starts playing with her hair. Mel turns around to see who is touching her. "Can you please stop doing that?" she asked.**

 **The pair of them are soon at the beginning of that line.**

 **Introductions**

 **Mel: Hey I am Melody Sanchez, She signs to him.**

 **Ryan: "Ryan Adam is my name," the boy states. Your new here Mel.**

 **Mel: Of Course I am Ry," my god daughter replied.**

 **End of introductions**

 **Let's get our information.**

 **I will help you guys get around today. Both of them exchanged schedules. We have each other in two classes.**

 **Ryan: " okay let's head to first period now," he told her.**

 **All of them walked to their classroom.**

 **Once the classes are full with students. Everyone else sits down in a desk. The teacher introduces himself or herself to the class. Minutes after that he / she says we have a new student in our school. "Can you guys come in front of the classroom?" the teacher asked.**

 **They did as he/ she instructed them to do that morning. Within minutes they had introduced themselves. I am Fiona Glenanne and This is Melody Sanchez. Nice to meet you and welcome to our school. Mel returns to her desk. As for Fiona sat somewhere in front of the class.**

 **"** **Fiona is my interpreter," Mel told her teacher.**

 **"** **Okay Mel," the teacher replied.**

 **The day has now began for them. Lessons are handed out and explained. Soon after that they are working on it.**

 **Announcements are very short. Everything went back to normal around the school. The bell rings Ryan walks next to her. He escorts them to her second class. Mel always waits for me by that locker. It is mine and you will have one of your own.**

 **The pair of them answered him with " yes Ryan." He walked in the other direction to go to his class. Before he leaves holds her hand for a few seconds. They went into the room together. Across the courtyard Ryan arrived to his class. Within minutes after that Fiona teases her  
he likes you."**

 **Soon after that morning classes are finished. Lunch time has three different times for that day. First wave is right now. Mel and Ryan head to the café to buy it. Both of them head to the lunch patio outside to sit down to eat. The covered patio is very full. I am leaving to get something to eat from the store.**

 **Afternoon classes started for them. Ryan went to his class. As for Mel did the same thing. Once their classes are finished the bell rings. They waited by his locker. All of them went to their next class together. It is science for an hour.**

 **Fiona signs to Mel as the bell rings. The school is dismissed for the day. Mel and Ryan exchanged phone numbers with each other. She gave Fiona the phone to get his number. " I am taking you to community service now," Fiona told her. "Okay let's go Fiona," Mel replied.**

 **Moments after that Fiona pulls into the Bureau's parking lot. They went inside the building. Later they are in Juan's office. Everyone greeted each other. She heads somewhere else in that area. Mel stays to start on her hours for school.**

 **Both of them talked for a little while. Mel shows him the papers from school. " I need my dad to sign these before tomorrow," she told him. "Okay we will send them to him ," Juan replied. My teacher needs them back in the morning.**

 **I will show you what you're here to do Mel. There's filing for you to do. Debbie will show you where the room is and the boxes are full. You can use Mike's desk when you have homework. "Thank you Juan," she mentioned. " You're welcome Mel," he replied.**

 **Mel gets started on that once his assistant left the room. Boxes went really fast like the time. She did three boxes. A lot of them were finished. His assistant visited in a few minutes to see if she needed anything. " No, Debbie I am good for now," she replied.**

 **Seconds later Fiona came to pick her up. All of them exchanged goodbyes to each other. Your dad got the paperwork and signed it. Here's the originals back Mel. Juan kisses them on the cheeks. They did the same thing with him.**

 **Fiona drove them home that afternoon. She pulled into his driveway. My god daughter checks the mail. Both of them went inside the house. Mel puts down her stuff and the mail.**

 **As for my body guard came to greet them. Seconds after that Mel heads upstairs to have a shower and change. She is now back in the kitchen. " How was your day Mel?" he asked. "It was very long. School was really good," she replied. Juan says hi.**

 **My dad signed all the papers. Fiona added she already has a friend. His name is Ryan Adams. Oh, that's nice to hear. Ryan was with us most of the day. I am glad you enjoyed your first day of school Mel.**

 **They started to cook dinner in his kitchen. Mel took out the place settings to set the table. She sat across from them at the island. " Can I have a taste," she signed to Fiona. " Yes, you can Mel," Her interpreter signed to her. It tastes so good.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mike and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up in our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces. Daddy unpacks our dishwasher. Within minutes mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. As for the guys they are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchens lights are turned off. Later we head straight to the beach. We settled down against rocks or logs. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime begins that night. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival there put my bottle in our sinks. Minutes after that I am in our room changing into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am in our living room. Roger followed my cue. We switched rooms in our house.**

 **Mikey joins me on the chaise. He is ready to read the book to me. Both of us are cuddling together. I took the book to read my few chapters to him. The book is put down on the table. Waves are crashing outside on the shore.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older members added their bottles to the sinks. As for the younger one threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Roger dumped out the ice.**

 **They headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Meanwhile downstairs with we are watching the waves crash. Soon after that they came into the room again. All of them sat down on the couch or surrounding area. Mom chose a show from the box to watch. Our time is spent together in every house.**

 **We stretched our legs after sitting down for a while. Everyone stood up to mentioned their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just on my checks. I stayed up through four more shows.**

 **Mel heads straight to their room to sleep. " Her day was very long George," she told him. " Yeah, I know my friend," he replied. A text message came up on her phone screen.**

 **Texting**

 **Ryan: I missed you after school today?**

 **End of texting**

 **I stayed up a lot longer than normal. The pair of us moved over to the couch. "Your still up Mi hija," both my parents told me. "Of course, I am," I replied to them. T v time was very relaxing.**

 **Mel is the first one to bed. They are talking to each other. " I will stay at the school Mel for the rest of the week to make sure that she adjusts," she told him. " Fiona that's a good idea and Graceland agrees," he replied. We will also make her a lunch.**

 **Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. All of us head to our separate bedrooms. Nat and I went into our room. The stuffed animals are waited for us. Both of us joined them in bed. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland that night.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fee Lists

**The sun peeked out from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later he is finally on the beach. Our dog BD joins him waiting for his enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our house is now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate and pours it into my tumbler. Both of us greeted each other.I took out the glasses and mugs.**

 **Mom and George start cooking breakfast with their mug on the counter. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Soon after thatMikey grabs a water bottle from ourfridge. He went upstairs to take a shower. When he walked into theroom again greeted everyone while giving us our usual kisses in theirrespected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later we head out the front door to lock it. All of us head to the cars and trucks. "Iwill wait with until George comes," my otherbrothertold me. Everyone else heads off to their missions.**

 **George picks me up that morning. Our driveway and house are now vacant. We look through the paper to get that sorted for Mel. The money is left in an envelope marked school frees. I left extra money for her to get a gym uniform.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona parking her car at the school. The pair of them walked towards the building. Ryan greeted them together. Later on he turned to Mel in order to ask her " Where were you after school yesterday?" She answered " I stared my community service project.**

 **They walked towards first period together. Everyone sat in their seats. Attendance is taken by the teacher. Minutes after that he/ or she collected the signed papers from them. Classwork is handed out to them and explained.**

 **Announcement time begins for that morning.**

 **Soon after thateverything went back to normal around the school. Fiona signed bell rings to them. All of them spilled into the hallway with thousands of students. Ryanand Mel talked at his locker for a couple of minutes.**

 **Once the five minutes ofpassing is first. They head to their next class. Mel sat in the first seat in all her classes. Of course, in her other classes there was someone that watched out for always looked on from her corner. She will never admit it to either herself or Ryan that he is her favorite.**

 **Fiona left for a few minutes to get buy something to eat. As for Ryan and Mel do the same just on school grounds. Mel waits for him to go to their table. I texted you last night Mel. " Yes, Ry I got it but I was already sleeping," she answered. Within minutes Fiona is back at the school. The three of them their trash in the bins.**

 **Afternoon classes started for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Minutes after that they head to science with each other. Fiona sat in her corner in front of the room. Now there's only two hours left in the day. Soon the schools bell rings to dismiss them.**

 **George drops me home that afternoon. My bodyguard sticks around to keep me company. Both of us put down our stuff on the went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Moments after thatI found something to watch ont v. Our shoes are kicked off. We are relaxing together.**

 **Meanwhile at the Bureau with Fiona parking her car. They walked into the building together. Within seconds both of them are in Juan's office. Everyone greets each other. As for Fiona stays in his office.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fee List part 2

**Soon after that Mel is back in the room she sent the afternoon in the day before. Back to filing more papers. Three boxes for that again Debbie stops by to see how she is doing. Both of them talked for a few minutes with each other. Debbie returns to her post.**

 **Boxes are put in the corner. The papers were stored in folders. Later, she issoon finished. She went back to Juan's office. My god daughter sat on the couch.**

 **Fiona grabs her stuff. Theyexchanged their goodbyes to him. Juan did the same thing. She drove them to his place. Both of them went into the kitchen. Seconds after that Mel puts down her stuff.**

* * *

My bodyguardtold her this is for your school fees. Your god mother and I worked on that today. I'll put itin my folder right now. Within seconds she is upstairs to take a shower with her is dressed in her jammies now.

As for Mom and George are cooking dinner in the kitchens. The team sets our kitchen table. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. We are now hanging around that kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:0 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisterscleared off the table and wiped down the surfaces. Roo unpacked the dishwasher. Meanwhile our mom washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Both of us took the trash out. Later, we came inside to wash our hands. Daddy and Jakes are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular of the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down against the rocks or on the logs. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I went back up the shore to our house. Upon arrivalIput my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I wentto our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Seconds later I am in our living room. Mikey follows my cue. We switched room in our house.

Mikey sat down chaise next to me. Both of us are cuddling with each other. Roger begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book. Soon after that it's on the table.

Within seconds our family came in dragging the cooler them. The older members of the group added their bottles to our sink. Nat throws away her juice in our bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returns to sit on the couch or in the surrounding area. The t v is turned on that night. Jakes chose a show from the box for them to watch. We are listening from where we are sitting on the chaise. T v time is so relaxing.

Seconds later we are stretching our legs. Everyone stood up in our family room exchanging goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same just with my cheeks. I went to Mikey's room to put back the book and play the guitar.

Mel heads to sleep in their room. The team is still hanging out together. I stayed in the room for a little longer that rest the guitar against his wall. Soon after that I went into our room to be with Pedro. Our t v set and family room lights are turned off.

The team went to their separate rooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. As for Pumpkin Pie changes than into her boyfriend's room. One more kiss is given to each other. Both of them get into bed together. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Payments

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the morning for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later he is running down the shoreline. BD our dog runs up to him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time running together.

Our house is now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes and pours my hot chocolate into the tumbler to put it on the island. I greeted her "Good Morning Sis." Within minutes she replied "Morning Joey."

Mom and George start cooking breakfast at the stoves. The team sets our kitchen tables together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Minutes after that Mikey walks through the kitchen door grabbing a water bottle water bottle from our fridge. Late he took a shower to change. He greeted everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sink.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later we head outside to the cars and trucks."I will stay with you until George comes," Roo offers. Everyone else heads off to their missions.

George picks me up from the house. Our driveway and house are now vacant. Both of us drove to Walmart with Mel's school supply list. He parks in their parking lot. Soon after that we got a cart and head to the school supply section of the store.

Over at the school Fiona parked in the parking lot. They went into the building that morning. Ryan greeted them by his locker. Within minutes they replied" Good morning Ry." He took two sets of books from his locker.

Mel signs thank you to him when she takes her books. Seconds after that all of them walked to class. The classroom is full of students. As for the teacher greeted them. They answered their teacher " Good morning."

Seconds later they asked for the fees for the rest of that year. All of the students paid. Mel kept the remainder of the money in her folder. Attendance is taken first that morning. The teacher explains the classwork and hands it out. Of course, the class is busy working on it now.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it was finished everything went back to normal in the school. Bell rings which signals class is over. Soon after that all of them spill into the packed hallway.

Five minutes passing begins. They hang out in the hallway until the next bell rings. Everyone heads to second period. The class is now full and seated. As for Fiona is in her corner ready for class to begin. Within seconds it starts for that day.

Seconds later Fiona left to buy something to eat. As for Ryan is standing in the line waiting for his turn. Mel waits for him at their table. The three of them threw away their food. Fiona parks the car in their parking lot again.

Afternoon classes begin for that day. The classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Within seconds they head to science class. Fiona sat in her corner of the classroom. Now there's only two hours of school.

Fiona signs to Mel bell rings. They passed by Ryan's locker to put back their books. He says goodbyes to them. Soon after that they drove straight to the bureau. Fiona parks the car in it's parking lot. Both of them went inside.

Of course, we are Graceland bound again. George parks his car in our driveway. Both of us walked to our doorstep. I opened our door for us to go inside. My bodyguard close the door behind us.

A few minutes passed we put down our stuff on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I sat on the couch finding something to watch on the box. Our shoes are kicked off. We are now relaxing together.

Once they are settled into Juan's office that afternoon. Mel waited for her assignment. You have to create a database today. Use Mike's desk there's a computer. I will head over there in a few minutes.

As for Mel went straight to the desk to start working that afternoon. Fiona stays in Juan's office hanging out with him. " How are your guys?" Juan asked. "They're doing good with all the work they have there in Miami," she answered. You will be fine here alone. "Of course, George I will put the alarm system on," I replied. The team should be here soon.

Minutes after that he pulls into his driveway. George parks his car to go inside the house. He puts down the bags. The team got home from work. I am in the family room. " George where is he now?" they asked. "He went home a few minutes ago to drop something off," I replied.

This is the first time since everything happened with you that you stayed home alone. "Yes, I know that team," I told them. Cuddly you came a long way from being scared. He told me to call him if anything went wrong. Of course, I felt save with the alarm system.

Mel enjoys working on this task. The desk is very comfy. "Of course, she wanted to explore it but work is more important. This task took her not very long to do. Debbie is looking at her from across the bullpen.

She saves the documents on his computer then turns it off. Minutes after that Mel is in his office again. They are hanging out together. My God daughter is comfy on the couch. " How's Ryan?" he asked. "Ryan is doing really good," she answered.

Both of them exchanged goodbyes with him. Juan came them kisses on their cheeks. Soon after that they were heading home. Fiona parks her car in the driveway. As for Mel checks the mailbox. They went into the house together.

Soon after that they greeted him. Mel put her stuff in her room to take a quick bath. Both of them are waiting for her to get back. These are your school supplies for the year Mel. Okay ,Uncle George thank you," she told him. Your welcome Mel, he replied.

Mom and George are cooking dinner at the stoves. The team sets our kitchen table. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. We hang out in the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys v s girls groups that night. My sisters cleared the tables. Roo wiped down every surface. As for Daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Soon both of us head outside to throw away the trash. Later, we came in again to wash our hands. As for mom and the guys left the cooler abandon in it's corner.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. Later we bypassed the bonfire to head straight to the Drop. We sat down at our usual table ordered a mixture of beers, shots, and a soda for Nat. I took a shot of tequila first. My family made a quick toast to me. As the tequila burns the way down my throat took a few spits of Nat's soda.

Soon you will get used to the burn and it won't bother you." I remember when I first began the shots," Mikey told me. The coldest of our little sisters soda soothes it. I reached soon for some beer which is more my speed. " T, you aren't supposed to mix your booze," Pumpkin Pie told me.

The remainder of our guys played some pool. Pikey went to sit down on the beach together. As for Mom is left with us at the table. I walked over to the pool table and looked at the guys. You look like you want to take a try Daddy told me.

Minutes after that the balls are cued in the middle of the table. I took a cue stick. Roo is standing behind me to help me line up my shot. " Okay, that's it Ninja," Jakes exclaimed. A cell phone is taken out for a picture.

Pumpkin Pie's phone buzzed on the leg. A text from Daddy popped up on the screen. It looks like they just reformed Joey. She showed the picture to her boyfriend. " Yeah, I knew that she would give in," he replied. Joey's just like you.

I walked up the shore back to our house. Upon my arrival the kitchen lights are turned on. Minutes after that I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am in our living room on the chaise. Soon my siblings came in the kitchen door. We switched rooms.

Mikey is next to me on the chaise with the book in his hands. Both of us are cuddling with each other now. He starts reading to me. I took the book from him to read a few chapters. The book is put down soon on the table. We watch the waves crash through our living room window.

As for our big sister is working on reports in her room. The team pays for the round of drinks we had that night. Our family came in through the kitchen door. "You did good at pool," the guys complimented me. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

Pumpkin Pie is in the family room now. She turns on the t v to pick something to watch. Later, the team joined her on the couch or the surrounding area. Over at George's place they are doing the same thing. The book has one more passing back to it's owner before it is put down again.

The team is watching t v. Both of us are still in a conversation on the chaise. Zombie juice is next on the list for you to try. "Okay, I am just as fearless as Taylor Swift," I replied. We listened from our place on the chaise.

Mel is just about ready for bed that night. She went straight to her room. I stayed downstairs for a little longer for t v time. We stretched our legs after sitting down for a while. Everyone stood in or family room to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.

Within seconds I made a quick pit stop to drop off the book. Roger moved over to our couch to spend time with the team and our big sister. I walked into our room to do a quick check of my emails. Once I was finished with that put the computer back on our desk. My cell phone buzzed soon with a text message from Fiona's guys.

Texting

Guys: hey T

Me: hey guys

Guys: how are you doing?

Me: good and you

Guys: fine thanks

Me: Mel's first day of school was good

Guys: she has a special friend

Me: Fiona told you

Guys: yeah

Me: I know where this is going?

Guys: Where T?

Me: you guys want to subject him to an interrogation

Guys: of course… your guys would be in

Me: bye guys

Guys: bye

End of texting

The team is still downstairs watching t v. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Minutes after that they head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. As for Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland that night.


	5. Chapter 5: Cleaning Our Room

Reference to Laundry Day part 2

Previously in Ballerinas

The other concerned agents and roommates hurried downstairs to find me lying on the floor. Our dad found Donnie's old guitar flung on the couch. As for Mikey gently pulls me away from him to go on the porch together. He examines my back once we are settled on the swing. Mimi, you are hurt. I know that Roger. Everyone is looking at Roo. They know that he did his to me. My other brother just looked down at the floor very guilty.

Moments after that we came into the house girls are standing in our kitchen. He grabs the first aid kit while answering she has a huge bruise on her back. Both of us head to his room. Mikey patches me up on the bed. All I want to do now is sleep.

I forgot Donnie's old guitar downstairs in our family room. Jakes brings it upstairs for me. He knows that it's my favorite thing even though it's not Mike's. Before leaving the room he gave me a kiss and grabs the first aid kit to take it downstairs with him. "Thank you, Jakes for the guitar," my twin told him. " Your welcome Levi," he replied.

Story time

I went upstairs to work on something in our room. Nat follows right behind me. "Where's my favorite shirt?" I asked. "Super Agent honestly I don't know, she replied to me. Moments after that question is out in the open she turned down the radio volume so the others couldn't hear what is going on. Our bedroom is torn apart by me searching for the shirt causing me to start having a panic attack.

Jakes notices that I am being way to quiet which isn't in my character. On his way up to our room he picks up Mike's throw for me. A few seconds later walks into our room. It looks like a category five hurricane passed through here. When he is done settling on our bed gently pulls me towards him to wrap it around my body. I looked up at the Pointe shoes on our bedroom wall and started to relax into his arms. Jakes sits there trying to figure out what I want to say to him. I am trying to find a comfortable position for my body. We lay on the bed together as he starts to tell me about the music box that Pumpkin Pie has now.

The bus line case brought Mike home as a lead. Parts of you remind me of Lena a little. She was a beautiful dancer and human trafficking victim that got attached to Paige. Both of them became friends in a bus station also she had promised to get her out of that house. Mike got involved went in that house but of course she ended up dying in front of him.

Chapter 5: Cleaning Our Room

Minutes after he settled on the bed I got up to start cleaning our room. Briggs told me what's going on with your back. Everyone knows that Mikey is a neat freak. You really shouldn't be bending over at all Mimi. Nat and I will clean up for you; he begged pulling me to the bed.

Pumpkin Pie came for a quick visit with me. " Do you want anything from downstairs Joey?" she asked. " Yes, Pumpkin Pie I would like a snack," I replied. Johnny will bring it up for you. I don't think that would work Baby. Let's try Charlie she will be a little safer for her. A short break is takenvery soon by Mikey.

I put down the magazine to get up for a bathroom trip. Mikey ushered me to his room. As for Nat stayed behind in our later we walked into the room again and he returned to the task. Charlie was not far behind us with the snack in her hand.

"Thank you, Mom," I told her taking the snack from her. "Your welcome Mi hija, she got you guys working for course, she does plus I promise to help her clean this is still sulking downstairs in the family room.I showed no kind of will be ready soon.

Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. A good percentage of the team sets the kitchen table together. Jakes put together our tray. They are all hanging out in the kitchen area. As for the meals' they are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Our dad brings us the food. Dinner is promptly at 6:00 pm. Everyone else dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the upstairs in his room we are eating on the bed. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Roger went downstairs to take our tray to the broke up in the usual boys vs girls cleared our kitchen table. Our girls wiped down every for Mom unpacked the dishwasher. Roo washes the dishes to refill it with the wet with the remaining guys get ready the cooler with drinks and ice. This juice box is for the little Ninja.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. The team heads to the time begins that night. Meanwhile upstairs with Roger dropping off the drinks. Everyone else settles down around the firepit in their are passed around the circle.

I will be back with some clothes for me. Mikey came into the room again to grab his beer and my arm. Both of us went into the bathroom. Seconds later I am finally dressed and slowly walking back to his puts on the bed to cover me with the blanket and my favorite shirt. Roger is next to me getting comfortable in the same clothes from that day.

Storytime is in full swing.A long break is taken to get refills for their are also told during this time.I shared a story from my past with was always something that I waspassionateabout a kid. This was dance thing was a very expensive , classes, leotard, and competitions were a lot for both myparents and I.

Yeah, I know Mimi from being that I was a musical theater major in college," he replied. There's a difference between me and you is thatI paid for all of that by myself because at that time I had money. Eventually I changed to music. My uncles have a music store in New York and gave me the classes also a job in the store. When I moved to New York it was to help them find a store up there.

My family's laughs could be heard on both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them. I learned how to sing and play all the instruments between music class in school and my uncles. Remember my kid sister Kristen also work there now that I left Miami."Of course, Mimi how could I forgot her ," Mikey answers. All the good dance schools wanted me in their hall…I drifted off in the middle of my story. Get some rest Mimi. I will be here when you are ready to finish this story with me," he replied.

Soon after that they came into the house again dragging the cooler with them. Mikey is now in the kitchen. They put their bottles in our sink. Nat and I throw away our juice boxes in the bin. " Where's my Joey," our big sister asked." She is already sleeping for the night," he wanted to come and put those things where they belong. I am heading upstairs now.

As for Roounpacks the cooler. Daddy throws out the ice and puts it in the corner. They head upstairs to get ready for transfers me from our room to his with Pedro in tow. I am surrounded by warm blankets. My twin changes into his jammies and grabs a case file to start reading. Halfway through it someone is leaning against his doorframe.

Nat came for a quick visit. She is the last agent to see me for the day. Our younger sister focuses on his night are not reading the book today. I know Nat but look at her she is so peaceful. Hurricane Tia will strike if I wake her up. Back to normal tomorrow I promise.

The team is on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned. Roger is now back by my side in his room. As for Nat picked out a show from the box for them to watch. Meanwhile back upstairs in his room with both of us relaxing together. He is still reviewing the file from earlier that he puts it down to get comfortable in the bed and put his hand on my chest.

I stirred moving his hand from my chest. Mikey pulls up my shirt to clean it pain subsided with heat hand returns to my pacemaker. Within minutes I felt his lips against my forehead. Goodnight Mimi sweet dreams. My twin lays awake looking at me for now.

Back in our family room downstairs with the team still watching t laughingtogetherat thet v stood up to mention their goodnights to each other. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned minutes they head continues onto his remainder of them say goodnights to of them followed Roo'scue. Everyone joins us soon in dreamland that nights.


	6. Chapter 6: Back To Graceland

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later, he is finally on the dog BDis waiting for his pet. Both MMof them enjoyed this time running together.

Our house is alive and noisy. I woke up to go into my twin's bathroom. Daddy is downstairs in our kitchen brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it in my tumbler on the island. Both of us exchanged greetings with each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

Mom starts cooking breakfast at our stove with her mugnext to her on the counter. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone is at the front door. Fiona, Mel, and the guys walked through two different doors. The newcomers stayed in the kitchen with us.

As for Roger grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a nice shower in his room. Meanwhile back in the kitchen with us telling Mel that we missed having her around the houseand on the beach. " I missed you guys too," she answered. Mikey greeted everyone else while giving us the usual kisses in their respected areas.

Seconds laterbreakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seatsbetween the island and table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

I went upstairs to make an account on the computer for Mel. Within minutes I cameinto our kitchen again to give Mel the computer. You can use our computer until your dador the Bureau gives you one. She begins with making three separate finfolders each with agencies names on our mission reports and notes will go in it.

Mikey, I will be using your computer to work on. " Okay Mimi. It's fine with me," my twin answered. The team exchanged their goodbyes. Everyone else stays home with me. My familylocks the front door to head straight to their missions. I am wondering how our new guysare doing.

Seconds after that Mel alsomade folders with each of our names on it. My goddaughterstarted typing whatever George and I gave her. Fiona is relaxing on our couch. I am in the phone room checking my emails on my twin's computer. Ralphcalls to check in with me. " Does Mel have a laptop?" I asked. " Yes , she doesI will send it to you," he replied. She is using our computer right now.

My god daughter got through all of our notes and reports and rested it aside. I talked to you dad will sending your computer here." Okay, godmother, " she answered. Fiona helps this process go fast by getting Roo's computer and typing through some paperwork.

Two groups of files are now finished. Fiona emailed it to our computer. My goddaughter saved it to the appropriateagency's folder and under the agents name. Once she is finishedwith his computer took it back to his room. Mell shuts down our laptop to leave it on thetable.

All of usare now relaxing on the couch together. The team gets home from

work. Everyone greets each other in our family room. Mel gets a text on her phone. We take her to the pouch swing. She is blushing. You have someone that your considering to make your boyfriend," we asked. "Yes, I do guys," she answered us in unison.

His name is Ryan. "Don't tell Johnny and Jakes this I am glad there's finally an R name in the house," My twin told her. "Okay I have your blessing Teddy," she answered. Ryan's also on our school's football team. I already liking him. This would traditionally make you the cheerleader Kiddo. My dad will oppose to that just leave me behind the computer screen.

Before we went insideagain she shows us the text. " Hey Mel?" The text read with a smiley face. Aw! This is so cute. " So when are we going to meet him?" he asked. " Maybe sometime next week," she quipped.

Ryan is super attentive withme just like you are with my godmother and Nat. I am happy that you found a friend in school. Johnny was my first friend when Igot here. Later on the Bureau sent us her becauseCharlie signed the adoption papers. Her mom and Charlie were best friends.

Within minutes goodbyes are mentioned between us. George and the girls head straight to his place. Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 team sat down in their assigned seats around the tables. Mikey and I are on our couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Of course, there is something called young love. I remember my first. We were high school sweethearts. His name was Alexander. There's a pattern on here. Mimi, you like your guys to have A names. Yes, I do they are my favorite. Abby was yours my one that Pumpkin Pie forced on Mimi, they even started telling that I was her project. Actually it wasyour bog sister," Mikey replied.

Mom is back in our kitchen at the stove cooking dinner. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. We hung around out the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in the final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boy's vs girl's groups. My sisters cleared the table.I wiped every surface down with arag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down against the rocks or logs. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both end of the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival there I put bottle into our sink. I left on the kitchen lights for the others. Seconds later I am in our room changing into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am in the living again. Mikey follows my cue. We switched room in our house.

Roger is sitting next to me on the chaise with the book in his hand. Both of us are cuddling together. My twin reads it to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There is one more passing of the book it's owner. It is rested on the table.

I think we should do background check on him. Fiona will do it when she comes over tomorrow. We send the results to her dad. Good idea Mimi but where is she going to do it. Johnny's bedroom since Mel will be in the kitchen.

Our family came in dragging the cooler behind older members added their bottle to the sink. As for Natthrew her juice box away in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. My twin throws away the bottles and dumps the ice.

They head upstairs to get ready for bed. Both of us are looking at the waves crash. Roo is the first one back. He stops in the living room to talk with us. Fiona will be an investigation into someone that Mel is thinking of dating.

It's fine with my guys. The pair of us are happy. Minutes after that he heads to our family room. He turns on the to find something to watch. Our family came into the room again. Everyone else sat on the couch or in the surrounding area.

We stretched our left a while sitting. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same just with my cheeks.

I went upstairs to our room to join into bed with Pedro. Soon Mikey moves over to the couch to spend time with both the time and our big sister. T v time continues for them. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team head straight to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	7. Chapter 7: Digging into Ryan

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door and to stretch. Later he is finally on the beach. BD our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to bath and change in his room. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greeting to each other. I took out our glasses and mugs.**

 **Mom is cooking breakfast at our stove with her mug on the counter. The team sets our table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Our doorbell rang soon to alert us that someone is at our front door.**

 **As for Fiona, Mel, and the guys enter through two different doors. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads to his room. We are in tow behind just to her boyfriend's room. I am giving you the task of background checking on Ryan today. "Okay Tia," she answered. Later, we returned to our kitchen. Roger greets everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Seconds later breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats between our island and the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Six of them exchanged goodbyes while grabbing their stuff. Later, they are out the door and it's locked. All of them went to their cars and trucks. Meanwhile in our house the rest of us start working. Our family heads straight to their missions for that day.**

 **Fiona went straight to her boyfriend's room that morning. The computer was already left on by Johnny. My CI found what she needed and typed in Ryan's full name. It came up a clean record. Our Mel is very safe. Now it's left to Ralph to approve.**

 **Later on she walks into our family room again. We are gathered around our computer. Mel is typing another roommates stuff. The folder is put aside on our table. George passes her more to do.**

 **I went on the porch with Fiona. Ryan has no offenses on his record yet. " What's our next step Tia?" she asked. " Ralph needs those results. Our guys will handle the fun part," I replied. This has Mike's CIA training written all over it.**

 **We joined the others inside the house again. George looks up from the computer screen. The team came home from work. Everyone greets each other in our family room. George and the girls head straight to his place.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dishes out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Everyone splits up to their rooms. Mikey and I walked outside to get some rays. Within minutes BD and Abby joins us. I was happy to see him. The pair of us greeted her. Abby returned our kisses and hugs.**

 **As for Mom is cooking dinner at our stove. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings on the island. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mike and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for Mom she washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We are settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left the light on for the others. Seconds later I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am in our living room now. Mikey follows my cue. He switched rooms with me that night.**

 **Soon after that he is sitting next to me on the chaise. Both of us are cuddling with each other. Mikey reads the book to me. I took it from him to read a few chapters. There is one more passing of the book back to it's owner. It is rested down on the table. We are watching the waves crash.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **A few minutes after they came into the room. Our family sat on the couch or surrounding area. Pumpkin Pie chose a show from the box to watch. We are listening from the chaise. The t v set is turned on.**

 **We stretched our legs after a while sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheek. His book is in my head.**

 **I made a pit stop to me twin's room to put back the book. Seconds later I continued to our room. Meanwhile in our family room with each other. Roger moves over to the to join my big sister. Our big sister enjoys this time with him.**

 **Soon after that I am in our bed. Pedro is in his spot on my chest. As for Mel she is wrapping up a call with her dad. Everyone else is just relaxing together. A few more shows are watched before the t v sets and family room lights are turned off.**

 **Our family went upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. I am already sleeping right now. They are doing some work. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.**

 **As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door and to stretch. Later he is finally on the beach. BD our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to bath and change in his room. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greeting to each other. I took out our glasses and mugs.**

 **Mom is cooking breakfast at our stove with her mug on the counter. The team sets our table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. Our doorbell rang soon to alert us that someone is at our front door.**

 **As for Fiona, Mel, and the guys enter through two different doors. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads to his room. We are in tow behind just to her boyfriend's room. I am giving you the task of background checking on Ryan today. "Okay Tia," she answered. Later, we returned to our kitchen. Roger greets everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Seconds later breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats between our island and the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Six of them exchanged goodbyes while grabbing their stuff. Later, they are out the door and it's locked. All of them went to their cars and trucks. Meanwhile in our house the rest of us start working. Our family heads straight to their missions for that day.**

 **Fiona went straight to her boyfriend's room that morning. The computer was already left on by Johnny. My CI found what she needed and typed in Ryan's full name. It came up a clean record. Our Mel is very safe. Now it's left to Ralph to approve.**

 **Later on she walks into our family room again. We are gathered around our computer. Mel is typing another roommates stuff. The folder is put aside on our table. George passes her more to do.**

 **I went on the porch with Fiona. Ryan has no offenses on his record yet. " What's our next step Tia?" she asked. " Ralph needs those results. Our guys will handle the fun part," I replied. This has Mike's CIA training written all over it.**

 **We joined the others inside the house again. George looks up from the computer screen. The team came home from work. Everyone greets each other in our family room. George and the girls head straight to his place.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dishes out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Everyone splits up to their rooms. Mikey and I walked outside to get some rays. Within minutes BD and Abby joins us. I was happy to see him. The pair of us greeted her. Abby returned our kisses and hugs.**

 **As for Mom is cooking dinner at our stove. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings on the island. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mike and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for Mom she washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We are settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left the light on for the others. Seconds later I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am in our living room now. Mikey follows my cue. He switched rooms with me that night.**

 **Soon after that he is sitting next to me on the chaise. Both of us are cuddling with each other. Mikey reads the book to me. I took it from him to read a few chapters. There is one more passing of the book back to it's owner. It is rested down on the table. We are watching the waves crash.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **A few minutes after they came into the room. Our family sat on the couch or surrounding area. Pumpkin Pie chose a show from the box to watch. We are listening from the chaise. The t v set is turned on.**

 **We stretched our legs after a while sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheek. His book is in my head.**

 **I made a pit stop to me twin's room to put back the book. Seconds later I continued to our room. Meanwhile in our family room with each other. Roger moves over to the to join my big sister. Our big sister enjoys this time with him.**

 **Soon after that I am in our bed. Pedro is in his spot on my chest. As for Mel she is wrapping up a call with her dad. Everyone else is just relaxing together. A few more shows are watched before the t v sets and family room lights are turned off.**

 **Our family went upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. I am already sleeping right now. They are doing some work. Everyone else joins me in dreamland that night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Address's

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to , he is finally on the beach. BD ran up to him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time alone together.**

 **Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brews some coffee for them to drinks. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Seconds later we exchanged greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **Mom and George cook breakfast at our stoves. The team sets our kitchen table together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. As for Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. My twin went upstairs to get ready for work. The rest of us aretalking to each other. Senior agents were drinking their coffee. Mel and Nat had their juice. Within minutes Mikey greeted everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected places.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The group grabbed their stuff while exchanging their goodbyes to each other. Later, they locked the front door. All of them head outside to the cars and trucks. Mission bound for the team that morning. George and I were still at our house doing work.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona who is now pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeted themin unisonwhen they arrived at his locker. Both of them returned his greeting. Mel gives him both of the addressesto our house and George's. This is in case I need any sort of make-up work for school**

 **They went to first period when the bell rang that morning. Everyone took their seats. Soon the late bell rings. As for their teacher took attendance. She passed out the classwork and explained it. All of them on it quickly together. Announcements time came around in minutes. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings which means the class is over. The whole school spills into the hallway.**

 **Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Minutes after that both of themsplit up . Second period is about to start for that for Ryan is across the courtyard.**

 **Lunch time came around for that day. Ryan is waiting to buy his food in line. As for Mel is sitting at their table. Everyone elsejoins them at that throw away their trash in the bin.**

 **Afternoon classes starts soon. These periods are fourth, fifth, and sixth. Both of themhead to science class together. Everyone else took their seats. Class is about to begin. There's only two more hours left.**

 **Seconds later the school bell rings. Dismissal time begins right of them put their books in each locker and mentioned goodbyes to each other. The Bureau's driver is waiting outside for Mel. My god daughter joined her in the SUV.**

 **Both of them pulled into the Bureau's parking lot. She walks inside to Juan's office. Juan greets her with a hug. My god daughter signs her greeting to him. The pair of them chat a few minutes.**

 **Mel heads to my twin's desk to begin her homework. She works on it for an hour. Within minutes she changed to her community service stuff. Debbie came to say hi to her. They talked to each other. " Yes, I want a snack anddrinkDebbie," she answered.**

 **Within minutes Fionapulls into the parking lot. She went inside to greet Juan. My twin's CO returned her greeting with a hug. They are sitting at his desk. " Mel started on her homework when she got here," he told her. " Okay we will check what she did when we get home," she answered.**

 **My god daughtersaves what was working on to turn off the computer. Seconds later she walks into his office. Mel went over to his couch. I am not a , we know that Juan. Mike was the same way when he first met me.**

 **Both of them hang out with Juan. He mentions goodbyes to them. They gave him hugs and kisses. Fiona drove into their driveway at the house. My god daughter checks the mail. Seconds later they went into his house.**

 **Mel puts down both the mail and her stuff. She went upstairs to takea quick bath. Later, when she came into the kitchen again gave Fiona her homework to check. The agenda is signed for that day. Fiona gaveher homework back to her.**

 **As for Charlie and George are cooking dinner at the stoves. The team set the tables together. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables with help from my twin. The girls wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy and George unpacked the dishwasher. As for mom and Fiona washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front for us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left the light on for the others. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We switched places in our house.**

 **Minutes after that he returns with the book in his hand. Both of us are cuddling now. Roger begins reading it to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older members put their bottles in our sink. Nat throws away her juice box in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps out the ice.**

 **Soon after that they are in the room again. All of them sat down on the couch or surrounding area. The t v set is turned on. Daddy picked out a show to watch from the box. Meanwhile back in the living room with us talking to each other.**

 **We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood in our family rooms to mentioned goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.**

 **Mel and I went straight to our rooms. She went to continued on some homework. I practiced the guitar for a few songs. As for Mikey finally moves over to couch. They are now cuddling with each other.**

 **The team enjoyed a few more shows. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their rooms. Mel and I are just chilling. I put the guitar back. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland that night.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sick

**As the sun peeked from behind the cloudsto stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready fro his usual morning run. He went downstairs and our kitchen door to stretch. Later, he is finally on the beach. BD joins me waiting for his pet. Theyenjoyed this time together.**

 **Our housesare now alive andnoisy. I woke up to take a quick bath. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffeefor them to mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out the mugs.**

 **George and Mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. As for Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs for a shower. Within seconds he greets everyone while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down around the tables in their assigned and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later, the front door is now locked. All of us head straight to the cars and driveway and house is now left vacant. Mission bound that day formy family.**

 **George and I went to the Bureau for our weekly check parks the car in it's parking lot. The pair of uswalked inside the building together. All of us greeted each other that morning. We took our usual chairs in front of his desk. I found a mission for you Bionic Agent. The mission starts next week.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona now parking the car to take Mel to school. The walked inside that morning together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Later, Fiona prepares to leave. "You look a little pale Mel," he told him. "I know Ry," she answered him.**

 **They went to first period when the bell rings that morning. Everyone took their seats. Minutes after that the late bell rings. As for their teacher took attendance. She passed out their classwork and explained of them worked on it together quietly together.**

 **Announcements time came around in minutes. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings which means that class is over. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is full of students and hot.**

 **Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out by their lockers. Within minutes after that the bell rings. Both of them split up. Ryan he is across thecourtyard. Second period starts that morning.**

 **Lunch time came around for that day. Ryan is waiting to buy his food in the line. As for Mel is sitting at their table. Everyone else joins them at that time. They threw their trash in the bins.**

 **Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Mel stopped by the trash bin closest to a water fountain. He rubbed her back and held her hair. They walked to science class together. Everyone took their seats.**

 **Mel wrote a quick note. She passed it a seat back to Ryan. Minutes after that his hand went up. Their teacher answered him. As for Mel went to the bathroom. Kara go check on her.**

 **Their classmate walks into the girls bathroom. "Mel," she calls as she starts looking for her. Within minutes she finds her in the last stall. Let's get you back to class. Once they are seated my god daughter puts her head down. Ryan take her to the office.**

 **We need to make a call home for her. Let the nurse see her now. Her temperature isa little high. The office worker pulls out her contact card. As the phone rings they wait.**

 **Phone call**

 **Ryan: hey Fiona**

 **Fiona: hey Ry**

 **Ryan: How are you?**

 **Fiona: Fine thanks**

 **Ryan: Doing well**

 **Fiona: The school never calls me**

 **Ryan: Mel'ssick**

 **Fiona: okay… I will tell Tia.**

 **Ryan: bye Fiona**

 **Fiona: see you later**

 **End of call**

 **Before they left the office it's staff told Ryan that they will call her down soon. Theyhead back to class. His hand went into her hair like when they met on the first day of school. Both of them continued working on the assignment.**

 **Texting**

 **Fiona: Hey T**

 **Me: hey Fifi**

 **Fiona: How are you?**

 **Me: good and you**

 **Fiona: fine thanks. You guy have to pick up Mel**

 **Me: okay**

 **Fiona: Bye**

 **Me: bye**

 **End of texting**

 **George, you can work on that when we get back. We head over to the school that evening. My bodyguard parks his car in the parking lot. The pair of us head to the office. I sign out Mel in the early release book. As for my bodyguard makes a quick call to Juan.**

 **Phone Call**

 **George: Hey Juan**

 **Juan: Hey George**

 **George: How are you?**

 **Juan: good and you**

 **George: fine thanks**

 **Juan: What's up?**

 **George: Mel's not coming in today**

 **Juan: I will come later with some soup. Tell her to feel better.**

 **George: will do**

 **Juan: bye**

 **George: see you later**

 **End of call**

 **Mel please report to the office you are going home. As for Ryan told her that he'll see her later. She walks to the office. We are standing off to the side. " Thank you for your help," I told them. "Your welcome Tia," they answered in unison.**

 **Seconds later we are pulling out the parking lot. Graceland bound for us that afternoon. He parks in our driveway. Mel checks our mailbox. I open the front door for us to go inside the house. George closed the door behind us.**

 **We put down our stuff on the couch. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks for us to eat. As for Mel finds something on tv for us to watch. I found an outfit from my clothes for her to wear. Later i am in the family room again with clothes in my hand.**

 **y hand.**

 **My god daughter went into the bathroom to change. Seconds later she puts her school clothes away in the book bag. Juan is passing by to see you soon. He knows that you are sick and offered to bring soup. Let me guessyou called him waiting for me to get down to the office.**

 **George went back to his previous task. I get a trash can for her. This is for you case you feel sick. Both of us are now working again. She is lying on the couch. I covered her with thethrow.**

 **There's a knock on the front door. Juan is now at our house. All of us greeted each other. I took the bag of soup to put it in our kitchen. Both of the guys talk to each other.**

 **I went upstairs to take a quick bath to change. Within minutes after that Juan stays around for a couple ofminutes. The team came home from work. Everyone else greets each other in the family room. All of us are hanging out together. Juan prepares to leave.**

 **As the school bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. Ryan puts back his books in the locker. His mom picks him up from school. Seconds later he tells his mom that he needs to drop off Mel's work for her.**

 **Minutes after that Ryan arrives at the house. I opened the front door for them. Ryan closes it behind them. Everyone else did their introductions. I took the work from him. "Thank Ry for stopping by," my bodyguard told him. "You are welcome George," he replied. Please tell Fiona that I said hi.**

 **As for Ms. Adams, Mel and the guys mentioned goodbyes to us. They head straight in the directions of their separate houses. Mom and George start cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. All of us hang around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch usingour coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys vs girlsgroups. The girls cleared our tables. I wipedthem down with a rag. Jakes unpacked the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchens lights are turned off. Later we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime is now in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire cracked in front in of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival there I put my bottle in our sink. I left the kitchen light on for the others. Seconds later I went into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I returned to our living room. Mikey followed my cue. We switched rooms in our house.**

 **Soon after that Mikey joins me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Roger begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read a few chapters. The book has one more passing to it's owner. It is now rested on the table.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older members add their bottles. As for the girls throw away their juice boxes in the bins.I unpacked the cooler. Mikey throws away the bottles and dumps out the ice. The team heads upstairs to get the for bed.**

 **They are in the family room again. Our t v set is turned on. Mom chose something from the box to watch. All of them sat down on the couch or the surrounding area. We are watching the waves crash through the window.**

 **Moments after that we stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Roger gave me the usual forehead kiss. As for the team did the same thing just with my cheeks.**

 **I went into our room to join Pedro. Before she heads to bed Fiona took her temperature. Fiona leaves a small bin by she went downstairs George askedhow Mel was. Mel is sleeping in her room. Theydrink some morebeer.**

 **As for the team is still watching t v. Minutes after thatour t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They went to their separate rooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins her in dreamland that night.**


	10. Chapter 10: Doctor

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later he was on the beach. Our dog BD runs to him waiting for his pet. Both of them enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our house is alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brews some coffee for them to drinks. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us exchanged greetings to each other. I took out a glasses and mugs.**

 **Mom cooks breakfast at our stove with her mug next to her on the counter. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings to alert us that someone's at the front door. As for Mel and the guys entered through two different doors.**

 **"** **What are you doing here Mel?" they exclaimed. "I am going to the doctor today," she answered. Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Seconds later he greeted everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat between our island and the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later we locked our front door. All of us head straight to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and the house is left vacant now. As for the team heads to their missions.**

 **George and I drove straight to the doctor. He parks his car in the parking lot. The three of us walked to the building. I signed in Mel. We sat down to wait. Minutes after that a medical assistant called her. All of us got up to the exam room.**

 **She checks all the vitals and tells us to wait. The doctor walks in a few seconds after that saying Hi to us. We replied " Good morning Doctor." Mel, it's nice to see you again. I been puking most of yesterday. Let's see what has you sick.**

 **The doctor starts running tests. Moments after that he writes it in her file. It looks like you have a stomach virus Mel. I am going to call medicine in for you. Of course, I send all the paperwork to Hank Med in New York.**

 **My bodyguard pays for the visit. Please tell Mike that I send my regards. We exchanged goodbyes to him. Later, we head to the drug store to pick it up. He parks the car. All of us walk straight to the Pharmacy. I paid for the medicine.**

 **Seconds later we are Graceland that afternoon. He parks the car in our driveway. Mel checks our mailbox. I opened the door for us to go inside the house. George closes it behind us.**

 **We put down stuff on the couch. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. As for Mel found something for us to watch on t v. We are now relaxing together. Our shoes are kicked off.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Soon after that everyone else went to their separate rooms. I took a walk on the beach. Breeze is blowing through my hair. Salt was also sprinkled in the air. Of course, BD is running towards me. The pair of us sat under the pier.**

 **George and mom are cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our tables together. We hang around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we pull all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We split up into our usual boys vs girls girls. I cleared our tables. My sisters wiped it down with a rag. Daddy unpacks the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins for us. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back the shore our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I left on the light for the others. I went upstairs to our room into my jammies and brush my teeth. Within minutes in our living room. Mikey follows that cue. We switched rooms in our house.**

 **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling together. Our big brother starts reading to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table in front of us.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler behind them. The older members put bottles in our sinks. As for the girls throw away threw their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps out the ice. The team head upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **Both of us are now watching the waves crash. The team came in our family room again. Our t v set is turned on. Everyone else in on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Jakes chase something from the box to watch. The pair of us are in our favorite spot.**

 **We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just my cheeks.**

 **Mel heads straight to bed. As for Mikey and I went over to the couch. He is cuddling with our sister. My spot is taken on the floor. All of us enjoyed this time with each other.**

 **Over at George's place where they are writing the note. They left it on the table. I went upstairs wrote a little in the notebook. Mikey is happy with a girlfriend tucked into his side. As for my goddaughter is now sleeping.**

 **I went upstairs our room for Pedro. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland that night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As the sun rose from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later, he runs down the beach. BD is by his side waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to take a quick bath. Nat brews a pot of coffee for everyone else is drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out the glass and mugs.**

 **George and mom cooks breakfast at thestoves. I took out the place settings to put on the island. The team sets the tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge. He went upstairs to take a shower. Later, he returns greeting everyone while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using thecoffee for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team exchanged goodbyes to each other. Later, We locked the doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are almost now vacant. Everyone else went to their missions.**

 **George met me on the beach. We head to the store. My bodyguard parks his car. The pair of us went inside to check on something. I paid for it and we left. He drove to his place.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school parking lot. They went into the building. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. As for Fiona prepares to leave. Within minutes she is meeting up with us at the bar. As for the kids are talking to each other. In a heartbeat the bell rings.**

 **They head to first period together. Everyone sat down in their seats. Seconds later the late bell rings that morning. As for their teacher took attendance. She passed out the work and explained it. All of them worked quietly on it together.**

 **Announcement time came around in seconds. Once it is finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings which means that class is over. The whole school spills into the hallways. It is full of students.**

 **Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Within minutes they split up. Mel heads to her second period class. As for Ryan he is across the courtyard.**

 **Lunch time approaches at 12:oo pm. Ryan is waiting in line to buy his food. Everyone else in our group joins them at this time. They throw away their trash in the bins. As for us we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth. Both of them head to science class together. Class is now about to begin. There's only two more hours left.**

 **Seconds after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. Both of them put their books into their lockers. " Thank you for all the make up work," she told him. " Your welcome Mel," he replied.**

 **Mel is picked up by the Bureau's driver. They walked into the building. Within minutes she went into his office to say hi. Homework in hand she sits at Mikey's desk. Debbie checks in with her. A snack and drink in her hand.**

 **Community service starts now. Mel works for the next hour or two. Seconds later Fiona arrives head to straight to Juan's office. Both of them hang out together. She joins them in there after shutting down the computer. My goddaughter sits on the couch.**

 **Our girls grabbed their belongings. They exchanged their goodbyes with each other. Juan gives them hugs and kisses. Minutes after that they are now homeward bound that afternoon. Fiona pulls into his driveway to park her car. They exited it to walk straight to the door. As for Mel she checks the mailbox.**

 **Seconds later both of them walked into the house. They head straight to his kitchen Fiona puts down her keys on the mail table. Within minutes Mel she puts down the mail. She heads upstairs with her book bag for her bath. Once she walked into the room again to sort all the mail. Mel washed her hand when she was finished.**

 **George and Mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the places settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We split up into our usual boys vs girls group. As for the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Roo unpacked the dishwasher. As for Mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys get our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins tonight. We settled down in our seats. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drink. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard from both end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. I left the lights on for the others. Minutes after that I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.**

 **Soon after that Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. My twin begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.**

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older** **members put their bottles in our sink. As for the younger girls threw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps out the ice.**

 **The team is back in our family room. All of them sat down on the couch or it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. Roo a show from the box to watch. We are watching the waves crash.**

 **We stretched our legs a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.**

 **As for Mel heads straight to bed. We moved over the couch. Mikey tucked next to our big sister. I am on the ground in front of them. T v time continues with a few more shows.**

 **Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Mikey grabbed his book. We head upstairs to our separate room. As for our sister changed first walked over to his room. Mel is hugging her teddy bear to her chest. Everyone else joins her soon in dreamland night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin brothers room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later he runs down the shoreline. BD joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.**

 **Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out the glass and mugs. George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island.**

 **Mikey grabbed a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took his shower to get ready. Within minutes he greeted everyone while giving us our kisses in their respected areas. Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later we locked our front doors. All of us head straight to our cars and trucks. John volunteered to stay with me. Both of us sit there waiting and talking to each other. Our family head straight to their missions**.

 **George and I went to the Bureau for a meeting. He parks in it's parking lot. The pair of us walked into the building. All of us greeted each other. We took our usual seat in front of Juan's desk. As for Juan hands me a case file with our next assignment.**

 **They explained what we have to do. I gladly accepted the folder from him happy to be back in the field again. We hang around after to talk. The group of us mentioned goodbyes to each other. Juan gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot. They went inside the building. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. Within minutes she leaves. The kids are catching up on each others weekend. In minutes the school day begins for them.**

 **They head to first period together. Everyone sat down in their seats. Seconds later the late bell rings that morning. As for their teacher took attendance. She passed out the work and explained it. All of them worked on it quietly together.**

 **Announcements time came around is seconds. Once it is finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings which means class is over. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is full of students.**

 **Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Â Within minutes they split up. Mel heads to her second period class. As for RyanÂ he is across the courtyard.**

 **Lunch is promptly brought or served at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel sits at the table. Everyone else joins them at this time. They threw away their trash in the bins. As for us we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Afternoon classes start for that day. These are fourth, fifth, and sixth. Both of them head to science class together. Class is now about to begin. There's only two more hours left . Minutes after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins now. They put their books back in their lockers. Mel says goodbye to him. He gave her one last hug. Ryan went to the front of the school.**

 **The Bureau's driver picks her up in the SUV. A few minutes after that they walked into the building. She went to his office to say hi to him. Make up work in hand. She heads over to Mikey's desk. Debbie looks at her from her desk.**

 **Mel's usual snack delivery is made at the same time. Community service begins for her that afternoon. She works on it for an hour two. Fiona arrives at headquarters. My CI went straight to Juan's office.**

 **Both of them greeted each other. Fiona sat in front of his desk. They are hanging out and talking to each other. Minutes after that the last data base is saved that afternoon. As for Mel shuts down the computer. She puts the work in her bag and sits down on the couch.**

 **Juan says goodbyes to them. Our girls gave him hugs and kisses. They went Fiona's car to drive home. Homeward bound that afternoon. She pulled into his driveway. Both of them got out of the car. Mel checks the mailbox.**

 **As for George and mom cooked dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm.Â Everyone dished out their food. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family.Â After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We split up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. John wipedÂ down all the surfaces. As for mom washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Mikey and I took out the trash. Later we returned to wash our hands. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. The kitchen lights are left on for the others. Within minutes I am changing into my jammies and brushing my teeth. I am in the living room now. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our**

 **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. The pair of us are cuddling with each other. He starts reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. There' s one more passing of the book to s owner. It's rested on the table**.

 **Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and ice.**

 **The team is back in our family room. All of them sat down on the couch or it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. Nat chose something from the box to watch. Both of us are watching the waves crash.**

 **Within seconds we stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in the family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. One more round of drinks is going around now.**

 **Mel heads straight to bed. The pair of us moved over to the couch. As for Mikey sat next to our big sister. Our lovebirds are nestled in each others side. I am in my spot on the floor. Seconds later I went into our room to sleep with Pedro. My family is still watching t v. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went into their separate rooms. Nat walks into ours to join her. Everyone else joins her in dreamland that night.**


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogation

****As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream through my brother's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out our kitchen door to stretch. Later he is running down the shoreline. Our dog has window in his ears waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.****

 ** **Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. John brew some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate and leave it on the island. The pair of us greeted each other. I took out theglasses and mugs.****

 ** **Mom starts cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the place settings on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone is at the front door. As for Mel, Fiona, and the guys entered through two different doors.****

 ** **They stayed in the kitchen talking to us. Mikey grabbed a water bottle then head upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Everyone else greeted the new twin greets everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sit down in their assigned seats between our island and and I are sitting on thecouch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes.****

 ** **Soon after that our work day begins at Graceland. Our head to their missions. Folders are opened on the computer. All the reports now typing. I am finished with a huge stack. Mel isn't that far behind me that morning.****

 ** **Mel's phone buzzedon the table. She looks afterat it to see who it texted her.****

 ** **Texting:****

 ** **Ryan: Hey Mel****

 ** **Mel: Hey Ry****

 ** **Ryan: how are you?****

 ** **Mel: good and you****

 ** **Ryan: fine thanks.****

 ** **Mel: come over later****

 ** **Ryan: okay****

 ** **Mel: I have to go back to work****

 ** **Ryan: bye Mel****

 ** **Mel: see you later****

 ** **End of texting****

 ** **As for George and I are on the coms. They pair of us have cameras on them glances at me. He is coming her later to see us. As for the guys have a little surprise for him. George is wondering what I am talking about.****

 ** **Just so you know George your going to be apart of that later. The team got home from work. I went behind our guys with rules.****

 ** **Rules****

 ** **'t scare him****

 ** **handcuffing him to the furniture. [ looks at Daddy]****

 ** **fun videotaping it****

 ** **to get consent from his mom.****

 ** **5.I am leaving my phone here.****

 ** **End of rules****

 ** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down between our island and the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **Within minutes some of the team head upstairs that afternoon. George, Mel, and I stayed in the family room. Our doorbell rings in minutes. Ryan walks in greeting us. The three of us returned his greetings. As for the team is in the room again.****

 ** **Remember Mikey you don't want to lose your new football buddy. Wait he plays football too, Pumpkin Pieand Roo exclaimed. Girls and I will be out. "Okay Chuck," our dad replied giving all of us kisses. The guys followed his cue.****

 ** **Jesse is waiting for your call. We head outside to see Abby in the later Ryan is at the house. " Where's my Mel?" he asked. "You just missed her. The girls took her out with them," Mikey replied. It's time for us to have a conversation with you now.****

 ** **Dial tone****

 ** **LA Crew: Hey Guys****

 ** **Miami Crew: Hey man****

 ** **LA crew: How are you?****

 ** **Miami crew: fine thanks… we have someone for you to meet. This is Ryan. He is a friend of Mel's.****

 ** **LA crew: Hey Kid****

 ** **Introductions are finished****

 ** **Jesse: you are the guysthis is falling for Mel****

 ** **Ryan: Yeah****

 ** **Jesse: Fiona told us.****

 ** **Ryan: oh****

 ** **LA Crew: state your full name****

 ** **Ryan: Ryan Adams****

 ** **Miami Crew: " Are you treating her good?"****

 ** **Ryan: of course****

 ** **LA Crew: 15****

 ** **Miami Crew: "Does her dad know about you?"****

 ** **Ryan: no Graceland does****

 ** **LA Crew: on the subject you can't tell anyone else about the house****

 ** **Ryan: Okay****

 ** **Miami crew: We are going to give this tape to her dad****

 ** **Ryan: When?****

 ** **Miami crew: They have to send it to us****

 ** **LA crew: Yea****

 ** **Both: Thank you for your cooperation Ryan. Bye.****

 ** **End of interrogation****

 ** **The call ended on both phones. Our video is also cut. "Ryan, you could stay for dinner and hang out," they asked. "Okay, let me tell my mom, he replied. He went on the porch. Minutes after that he walks in again.****

 ** **All of us girls enjoyed this time alone. Everything is also joint when it comes to us and work. Meanwhile back in Graceland with the guys talking. They found out more about Ryan. Also, he learnt about our guys and how protective they are when it comes to their girls.****


	14. Chapter 14: Interrogation Part 2

**We arrived home from our time out. As for Ryan went straight to Mel. Everyone greeted each other in our family room. They went into a corner together and talked. We looked at them like a movie. I really like them right now.**

 **Soon after that George and the girls mention goodbyes to us. Mom starts cooking dinner at our stove. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out in the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats. Mikey, Ryan, and I sat on the couch using our coffee for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up in to our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared of the tables. Roo and the girls wiped all the surfaces down with a rag. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire fire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the light on for the others. I am in our room changing into my jammies and brushing my teeth. Mikey and Ryan followed my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Ryan went home during this time. Minutes after that Mikey is sitting down on the chaise. Both of us are now cuddling now. He starts reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. It is rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles. As for the younger ones throw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

My twin notices that he isn't there anymore. As for the team came into the room. Our t v sets are turned on. Daddy picks out a show for them to watch. As for Ryan is now home. He went to his books.

Seconds later we stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up exchanging their goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. We moved to the couch.

Mel went straight to bed. He is now cuddling with our big sister. A few minutes after that I took my spot on the floor between them and our coffee table. T v time is always relaxing. We cleaned our DVR once finishing. The box is ready to tape more shows.

I went upstairs to make a quick pit stop in Mikey's room. Within minutes I am in our bed with Pedro. They watched a few more shows together. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. All of them retreated to their separates. Nat joins her dolphin. Everyone else joins her in dreamland that night.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brother's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out our kitchen door to stretch. Later he is running the beach. Our dog is waiting for his pet that morning. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Pumpkin Pie is brewing some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it in the tumbler on our island. We greeted each other. I took out a glasses and mugs.

Mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Our doorbell rang that morning. Fiona, Mel, and the guys came through different doors.

Soon after that my twin grabbed a water bottle from our fridge. He went upstairs for his shower. The rest of us stayed in the kitchen together. He returns to greet everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later we locked our front doors. All of us head out to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. Everyone else went to their missions.

George and I are working on some surveillance. He is looking the binoculars. Meanwhile I am sitting next to him taking notes. Both of us enjoyed this time together. Even though it's in a hot car.

Seconds later they pulled into the school's parking lot. Both of them walked into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. As for Fiona turns to leave for work. The two friends are now alone.

Mel and Ryan went to first period together. Everyone sat in their seats. Within minutes the late bell rings that morning. As for their teacher took attendance. She passed out their class work and explained it. All of them worked on it quietly together.

Announcements time came around that morning. Once it is over everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that classes are finished. The whole school spills into the hallway.

Passing time is a five minute break. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Within minutes they split up. Mel went to her second period class. As for Ryan is across the courtyard.

Lunch time came around at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. We joined in with them. They threw away their trash in the bins. Over at the many houses that come together to make Graceland we put the dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes started for that day. They are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Mel and Ryan went to Science class together. Class is now about to begin. There are only two hours left of school.

Minutes after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. Everyone is all over the place now. Both of them put their books in the lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. The bureau driver is outside waiting for Mel.

Both of them pulled into the bureau's parking lot that afternoon. Soon after that they walked into it together. Mel went into his office to say hi to him. Homework is now in her hand. She heads over to Mikey's desk. Debbie looks at her across the bull pen in front of his office.

The driver hangs out in headquarters for a while. Fiona arrives for that afternoon. Introductions are made between them. Mel's driver leaves. Both of them are chilling. Seconds later a snack is placed on the desk.

Community service begins for that day. She works on it for an hour or two. A few seconds after that she saved what she was working on and grabbed the finished homework. Mel shut down our computer. Soon after that she joined them on the couch.

Later they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. They went to her car to drive home. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. She pulled into his driveway. Both of them got out of it. Mel checks the mailbox.

George and mom cooked dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on our couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared our tables. My brother wiped down every surface with a rag. Our mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for Daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Mikey and I took out the trash together. Seconds later we came in again to wash our hands. Our guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins right now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from each side of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put the bottle in our sink. Within seconds I left the kitchen lights on for the others. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. Both of us are now cuddling together. He begins reading the book to me. Seconds later I took it from him to read my chapters. It is rested down on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to our sink. As for the girls threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team head upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team came into the room again. All of them sat down on our couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v set is turned on. Jakes chose something to watch. Everyone is enjoying the show. Both of us are talking to each other.

We stretched our legs after sitting down for a while. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. A few minutes after that I dropped his book off in his room.

Mel went straight to bed. I returned to sit on the floor. As for Mikey he came over to the couch. They are cuddling with each other. Our t v time is always enjoyed. A few more shows are watched.

I went upstairs to our bed for Junior. The team is talking and laughing together. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Within minutes my family is in their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else join Mel in dreamland that night.


	16. Chapter 16

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. BD runs up to his dad for the usual pet. They enjoyed this time with each other.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes and pours my hot chocolate to leave it on our island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I put out a glass and mugs.

George and mom cook breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put it on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick bath. Later he greeted everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed their stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later we locked our front doors that morning. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. Everyone went to their missions.

George and I went to the bureau. He parked in the parking lot. Both of us head straight to his office. Minutes after that all of us greeted each other. The pair of us sat in front of Juan's desk.

A short meeting is in session. Later we stuck around to talk with him about other stuff. We exchanged our goodbyes to each other. Juan gives me a kiss on the cheek. Seconds after that we left.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the parking lot. They head straight for the school's main doors. Ryan greeted them. He leans in for a kiss. Fiona went to the parking lot.

They head to first period that morning. Everyone sat in their seats. Within seconds the late bell rings. As for their teacher took attendance. She passed out the work and explained it. Minutes after that they are quietly working on it together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it was finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is finished. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is full of students.

Passing time is a short five minute between classes. They hang out by their lockers. Within minutes they split up. Mel went to her second period class. As for Ryan is across the courtyard.

Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. They threw away their trash in the bins.

Afternoon classes start that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class. Class is now about to begin. Minutes after that everyone is seated in their desks. There's only two more hours of learning.

Soon after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. Both of them put their books in the lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place now. As for Ryan went home.

The Bureau's driver picks up Mel. Both of them pulled into the parking lot. Mel went to his office to say hi to him. She took out her homework . Within minutes she heads over to Mikey's desk. As for Debbie looks over at his computer.

A few minutes after that a snack is sent to the desk for her. Fiona arrives to headquarters that evening. She walks to Juan's office. Both of them talked to each other. Juan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Community service begins for that day. She works on it for an hour or two. Minutes after that she saves it to shut down the computer. The homework is in her hand again to put away this time. My god daughter sits on the couch.

Later, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses. Both of them went to her car. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. She pulls into the driveway. As for Mel she checks the mailbox.

They went inside the house together. George greets them from the kitchen. Our girls gave him a kiss. Fiona puts down her keys. As for Mel did the same thing with the mail. She went upstairs with her bag. My god daughter took a quick bath.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out our place setting to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang around the kitchen area. It's smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate like one big happy family together. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters cleared the tables and wiped down every surface. I unpacked the dishes. As for mom washes the dishes to refill with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time starts for us that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from each side of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put the bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the lights on for the others. I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Roger followed my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting on the chaise next to me. We are cuddling with together. Roger begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book back to it's owner. It's rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put it in the sinks. As for the younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bins. They head upstairs to get ready for bed. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps out the ice.

We are watching the waves crash. Our family is back in the room. The t v set is turned on. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Mom chose a show to watch from the box.

Soon after that we stretched our legs after a while of sitting down that night. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat in our window.

Mel went straight to bed. Roger moves over to our couch. Our siblings are now cuddling with each other. I am now sitting on the ground between our couch and coffee table. All of us are enjoying it together.

I struck around for a few more shows. My family is talking and laughing in front of the t v. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Pedro is there waiting for me. They are still in the family rooms.

My family stayed up for one moreround of shows.

rounds of shows. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team head to their separate rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brother's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later, he is running down the beach. Our dog runs up to him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us exchange greetings to each other. I took out the glass and mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took his shower to dress. Later, he greets everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family head straight to their missions.

George and I are taking notes right now. We are taking two different papers. I write my own paper. As for George he did the same thing. We left it in our typed folder for Mel.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. Both of them are left alone in the hallway. Fiona left the school that morning.

They went to first period together. Everyone took their seats. Within minutes the late bell rings. Attendance is taken that morning. Their teacher explains the classwork and hands it out. As for the class works on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal class is finished. The whole school spilled into the hallway. It is very full of students.

Passing time is a short five - minute break between periods. They hang out by their lockers. Within minutes they split up. Mel heads to her second period class. As for Ryan he is across the courtyard.

Lunch is at 12:00 pm. Ryan is in the line waiting to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them. They throw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. They are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to their science class together. Within minutes the bell rings. Class is about to start now. Everyone is sitting down in their seats.

The bell rings that afternoon. Dismissal time begins right now. Both of them put away their books in lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan went home with his mom.

Minutes after that the Bureau's driver picks up Mel. She pulls into their parking lot to drop her. Mel went to his office to say hi to him. She took out her homework. As for Mel heads over to his desk. His assistant Debbie looks over from her spot in front of Juan's office.

Snack delivery service leaves food. Fiona arrived that evening. She walks into Juan's office. Both of them talked to each other. Juan gave her a kiss on the cheek. My CI is sitting in front of his desk.

Community service begins right now. She works on it for an hour or two. Minutes after that she saves it and shuts down the computer. As for Mel joins them with her finished homework. My goddaughter puts it away then sits down on the couch.

Within minutes they exchanged getting to each other. Juan gave them kisses. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. She pulls into the driveway.  
Both of them get out of the car. Mel checks his mailbox.

They went into the house together. George greets them from the kitchen. Both mail and Fiona's keys are left on the mail table. Mel heads upstairs with her bag to take a quick bath. Later she joins them in the kitchen again.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at our tables. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared our tables. The girls wiped every surface down with a rag. Jakes unpacked the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightlly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. A few minutes after that I left the light on for th e others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey is next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Our brother is reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

As for our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sink. Our younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bin. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready to bed.

Our family returns to the family room. They are sitting down on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Minutes after that the t v is turned on. Daddy picks out something to watch from the box. The pair of us are watch the waves.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family room to say goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same exact thing just with my cheeks.

Mel went straight to bed. Both of us moved over to the family room. Roger is cuddling with hia girlfriend. now. I am sitting on the ground. T v time is enjoyed by everyone in our family. A few minutes into the next show got up to get his book.

A pit stop is made to his room to drop of the book. Seconds later I grabbed the guitar. I played a few songs on it that night. Pedro is waiting patiently in our bed for me. I am nice and cuddly under the cover.

Soon after that the team kept watching t v. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	18. Chapter 18:Mel

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brothers room. Mikey woke up to ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he ran down the beach. BD runs with air inn his hair waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready. Nat brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave on the island. We exchanged greeting. I took out a glass and mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then head upstairs. Later on he returns greeting everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our houses and driveways are now left vacant. The team went to their missions.

George picked me up that morning. We head to do some recon for the pending bust. This prep takes as few hours for us to do. Later on the pair of us stop for a morning pick me up. He gets another cup of coffee with a muffin.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeted them while kissing is friend. Within minutes Fiona preps to leave. Both of them are at their lockers.

Seconds after that they head to first period. Everyone sat down in their seats. The classroom is full. As for their teacher took attendance that morning. Within minutes the classwork is explained and handed out. The class worked on it quietly together.

Passing time is a short five minute break between classes. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Within minutes they split up. Mel went to Second and third periods. As for Ryan is across the courtyard.

Lunch time came around at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at the table. Everyone else joins them. They throw away their trash in the bin. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class together. Within minutes the late bell rings. Everyone is seated and waiting for their assignment. Class is about to start. There are only two more hours left.

The bell rings that afternoon. Dismissal time begins right now. Both of them put away their books in their lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan went to football practice.

As for the Bureau's driver picks up Mel from school in a tinted SUV. They drove straight to the Bureau. Within minutes she walks into his office to put her stuff down and say hi to him. Mel took out her homework to head over to Mikey's desk. Her friend Debbie looks over with a smile.

Minutes after that a snack is delivered to his desk. As for Mel starts on her homework. Fiona arrives that afternoon. She went to sit down in his office. Both of them greeted each other. Once she is settled conversation started between them.

Community service begins right now. She works an hour or two on it. Within seconds she saves it and shuts down the computer. Mel went into the office again to sit on the couch and put her homework away.

Later on they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into the driveway. She parks her car. The pair of them get out to walk to the door.

As for Mel checks the mailbox. They went inside his house. George greets them from the kitchen. She put down her keys as Mel did the mail. Mel heads upstairs to do the same thing with her bag.

George and Mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchens. Seconds later the kitchens are smelling really good. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptlly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out theur food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. My brother unpacked the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins for us. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refill for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone  
brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Within minutes I left the lights on for the other. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush teeth. Seconds later I am in the living room. Mikey follows my cue. We switched places in our house.

Mikey sits next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each ohter. Roger begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.

Soon after that our family came in dragging the cooler. The older members added their bottles in our our sinks. As for the younger ones threw their juice boxes in the boxes. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returns that night. They sat down on the couch or it's surrounding areas. Minutes after that the t v set is turned on. Roo chose something to watch from the box. We are still on the chaise listening on the t v.

Soon after that both us move to the couch. Mikey is extra cuddling time now with our big sister. I am sitting between our coffee table and couch on the ground. Everyone is enjoying this time with each other. He runs his hands through my hair.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights. Mikey gave the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks.

Mel went straight to bed. I stayed up for two more shows. Within minutes I grabbed the book to make a quick to make a pit stop his from to drop it off. Pedro is waiting for me in bed. I jumped into our bed. Counting of my sunglasses just finished.

The team watched to more shows with each other. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. Within minutes they went into their separate bedroom. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	19. Chapter 19

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brother's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he is running on the beach. BD is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Seconds later he greets everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while saying goodbyes to each other. Later on we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. I waited on the porch swing. Our houses and driveways are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.

George comes to get me that morning. I am in the shotgun seat in his car. Both of us head to the farmers market. He parks in it's parking lot. A long list of food that we need to get in mom's writing.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into into the parking lot. They went into the building together. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. Later on Fiona prepares to leave that morning. Both of them are talking each other. Lockers door slam shut.

They head straight to first period together. Everyone sat down in their seats. Attendance is taken by their teacher. Classwork is explained and passed out. Seconds later the class is working on it quietly together.

Annoucements time came around that morning. Once it is finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal class is finished. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is very full and hot.

Passing time is a short five minute break between classes. They are hanging out bye their lockers. Within mintues they split up. Mel went to her second period class. As for Ryan he is across the courtyard.

Lunch time is at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at the table. Everyone else joins them. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes starts for that day. They are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mell head to science class together. Minutes after that the bell and late bell rings. Class is about to start now. Everyone is settled for the assignment.

The bell rings that afternoon. Dismissal time begins. They went to their lockers to put away their books. Mel and Ryan exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan heads to to the lockeroom.

Moments after that the Bureau's driver picks her up from school. They drove there in the SUV. She walks into the building. Minutes after that they say hi to each other. Her bag is rested by the couch. Mel took out her homework. As for Debbie looks over at her.

Snack delivery leaves one on his desk. Mel starts her homework that afternoon. Within minutes Fiona arrives at the headquarters. She heads straight to Juan's office. Both of them greeted each other just before she sits in front of his desk.

Community service time begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. Seconds later she saves it to shut down the computer. My goddaughter went into the office to sit down on the couch. The homework is put back in her folder.

Later on they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses. Homeward bound for them that evening. Fiona pulls into his driveway. As for Mel she checks his mailbox.

They went inside the house with each other. George greets them from the kitchen. She puts down her keys as Mel did the same thing with the mail. Within minutes Mel did the same thing with her stuff. She took a quick bath.

George and mom start to cook dinner at our stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. We hang out around the kitchen. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and Mel cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Jakes unpacks the dishwasher. As for mom washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys get our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head out the kitchen door to the beach. Bonfire time starts for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing right now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the kitchen lights on for the others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Once I am finished went downstairs to our living room. Mikey follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey joins me on the chaise. Both of us are now cuddling with each other. He begins reading the book to me. Within seconds I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book back to it's owner. It's rested down on the table.

Soon after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sinks. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returns to the family room. They sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v sets are turned on. Nat chose something to watch from the box. I am looking out the window.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks.

Mel went straight to bed. Seconds later we moved over to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting between our couch and the coffee table. Across the family Nat is my partner.

I took a quick pit stop in my twin's room to drop off his book. Minutes after that I continued onto our room. Pedro is patiently waiting for me to go to sleep. I jumped into the bed. My counting sunglasses is almost finished for that night.

As for the team is still watching t v together and laughing. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. First Pumpkin Pie changes into her jammies to spend the night in her boyfriends room. Nat walks into our shared room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on he is running down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. John is brewing some coffee for them to drink. As for my other brother mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

Mom starts cooking breakfast at the stoves. I took out our place settings to put them on their island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone is at the door. Fiona, Mel, and the guys came in through two different door.

Soon after that Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. As for the new arrival stayed in the kitchen. They were talking to us. My twin returns greeting everyone while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats between our island and table. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty sinks in our sinks.

Moments after that our work day start at Graceland. The team heads to their missions. I ran upstairs to get the computers. Our girls used John's and mine. As I used Mikey's. Mel is busy typing up paperwork with me.

The folders are placed to the side once we are finished. Fiona and George are doing the coms with those who went into the field. Round two paperwork begins nows. She takes DEA and ICE. I work on some FBI.

All the notes are saved in their respected folder on the computers. We shut down the computers together. I put them back in our rooms. John's computer is still in use. Minutes after that we are talking on the couch.

Seconds later they are wrapping up on the last mission. Fiona runs upstairs to put back her boyfriend's laptop. They joined us on the couch with drinks and snacks. We are watching a few t v shows. I deleted somemore from the box.

The team came home from work sweaty. Everyone greeted other with hugs from far away. As for the team went to take their baths one by one. Soon after that they are back in the family room. George and the girls exchanged their goodbyes to us. All of them head to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up in their own directions. Nat and I spent time together. We were split up for the last couple of days. Currently in this moment it feels good to be in the same house . I can't wait to see Mel again.

Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dishes out their food to team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared off the tables. My sisters and the girls wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacks the dishwasher. As for mom she washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on we head straight to the beach. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is now in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. Seconds after that I left the light on for the others. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on I returned to our living room. Roger follows my cue. We switched rooms in our house.

Mikey sits next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. AS for my twin starts reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is currently rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles into the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacke the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps out the ice. The team heads upstaris to get ready for bed.

Soon after that the team came in again. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The t v sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch from the box. We are watching the waves crash.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks.

Mel and I stayed in the family room. Both of us moved over to the other side of the room. Mike is cuddling with our big sister. I sat down on the ground between out couch and the coffee table. As for Nat joins me on the opposite side of the room.

I felt as his fingers ran through my hair. Our big sister's head is resting on his shoulder. He dropped a kiss on her temple. T v shows are still going strong on all the t vs. A few minutes after that I fell asleep against our couch.

Soon after that I went upstairs again. I walked into our room to jump into bed with Pedro. Counting sunglasses is finished for that night. Meanwhile downstairs in the family with the team hanging out with each other. Laughing is still heard through out our house.

Our tvs sets and family room lights are turned off. My family ventured to their bedrooms. There's one quick and a sneak into her boyfriend's room. As for Nat joins her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	21. Chapter 21

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brothers room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for a pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drinks. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us exchanged greetings to each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

Mom starts cooking breakfast at our stove with her mug on the counter. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone is at the door. Minutes after that I answered it.

As for Fiona, Mel, and the guys came through two different doors. Mike grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. They stayed in the kitchen with us. Later on, he greets everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Within minutes breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down between our island and the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked our front door. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Meanwhile with George and Mel working on the computers. Within minutes they are off to their missions.

I took out the cleaning stuff. Fiona helps clean the house. You clean Mikey's room girl. I will start on the other end of the hallway. Maybe we'll call my ex Mike when we finish.

We can split our living quarters down the middle. Our house has six bedrooms. You have three to clean. I will take the other half. Both of us can work on the bathrooms and downstairs. Our house is clean in no time.

Once we are finished with the cleaning that morning. I put back our cleaning things. We talked to each other instead in the living room. Our conversation went on for a long time. The main topic is the adventures that she's had since she been here in California with us.

As for Mel and George are just now finishing up work. The group of us just hang out together. I am on the couch with them. George like usual gets the drinks and snacks. We are watching t v now.

Soon after that everyone esle is Graceland bound. Our family came home from work. Everyone exchanged their greetings to each other in our family room. This house smells like freshly bloomed flowers in the spring time. George and the girls mention their goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

I went out the kitchen for a walk. BD is at my side in no time. Seconds later I bent down to give him a pet. We walked together for miles. Our dog barked to bring me back to reality.

Ralph texted me to say that Mel's computer is coming tomorrow. I am still so deep in thought. Mimi come are you even listening right now. He grabbed my face like he used to when were a couple.

I kissed him back sweetly. There's my sweet twin that's into musicals. Roger als gives BD a quick pet. Within minutes another kiss is given slightly harder this time. The millions of beachgoes just looked at us and told each other " Are they dating?"

Soon after that we went back to the house. Look who I found out on the beach. I gave him one more kiss reaching into the jeans to play with is boxers tag. You guys still kiss each other. Of course, it's only when one of us needs it. Refrain from doing that in our kitchen.

Mom starts cooking dinner in our kitchen. I took out the place settings on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang around the kitchen area. It is smelling good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared off the tables. Mom wipes down every surface with a rag and unpacks the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Mikey and I took out the trash. Within seconds we came inside to wash our hands. The guys get our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everythink is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get ready refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. I left on the kitchen light for the others. Seconds later I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I returned to our living room. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Roger begins begins reading the book to me. A few minutes after that I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottle and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Seconds later they came into the room again. Our family sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The t v sets are turned on. Pumpkin Pie chose a show for them to watch. All of us are just chilling out.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same just with my cheeks. I looked out the window for a while bit relaxing.

Mel heads to bed that night. The pair of us went to the couch. As for Mikey sits by his girlfriend. Our lovebirds are now cuddling. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and coffee table. As for Nat is on the other end.

Seconds later I stayed down in the family room longer. Laughter fills the room. T v time is always relaxing. Our shows go on for a long time. My twin fingers found their way into my hair like the night before.

I took his book to make a pit stop to his room. Minutes after that I continued onto our room to sleep. The team is enjoying this time together with each other. All of them had a second round of drinks. Later on, they head upstairs to their separate rooms. Nat walks into our shared one for her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	22. Chapter 22: Laptop

Our houses are now live and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Nat brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom starts cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the place settings. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Later on, he greeted everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on , we locked our front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are now left vacant. My family heads to their missions that morning.

George and I went to a meeting at the Bureau. Our greeting are made to each other. Juan gives me a kiss. We sat down in front of his dish. It lasted for a few minutes.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school parking lot that morning. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. Both of them returned his kisses. Fiona prepares to leave them alone.

They head straight to first period together. Minutes after that the late bell rings. Everyone took thier seats. As their teacher took attendance and explains the classwork to hand it out. All of themm worked on it quietlly together.

Announcements time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings which means that class is over. The whole school spills into the hallways. It is full of students and hot.

Passing time is a five minutes break given between periods. They hang out by their lockers. Within minutes the bell rings. Mel heads to her second period class. As for Ryan is across the courtyard doing the same thing. Second periods classes are about to start that morning.

Lunch is at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in line to buy something to eat. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them. They threw away their trash in the bins. As for us we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes begin for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel went to science class together. Class is about to start for them. There's only two more classes and hours of learning.

Moments after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They put their books into their lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place now. Ryan heads to the locker room.

The bureau's driver picks up Mel. Both of them pulled into the parking lot . Mel walked into his office to say hi to him. She took out her homework. Within seconds Mel heads over to Mikey's desk. As for Debbie waves to her friend.

Minutes after that snack delivery service drops off something for her. Fiona arrives at headquarters that evening. She walks to his office. Both of them greeted each other. Juan gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Community service begins for that day. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it to shut down the computer. MInutes after that my goddaughter went into Juan's office again. She sat down on the couch putting away her homework.

Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. She pulls into the driveway at his place. Mel checks the mailbox.

George greets them from the kitchen. She puts down her keys as Mel did the same thing with the mail. Minutes after that Mel puts down her bag in her room. She took a quick back to change. As for Fiona checked her homework and signed the agenda.

The pair of them start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys v s girls group. The girls cleared the tables and wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. I helped the guys getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchens lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing. A long break is taken to refill our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I left the lights on for the others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Living room bound for me that night. Roger followed my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting down next to my on the couch. We are cuddling with each other. He is reading the book to me. Within seconds later I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes into the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

They are in the family room again. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding are. Our t v sets are turned on. Roo chose something from the box to watch. We are looking on at the waves crash.

After a while of sitting down we stretched our legs. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. BD wished that he was laying at my feet.

Mel heads to sleep. Both of us went over to the couch. Roger is cuddling with our big sister now. I am sitting between our coffee and the couch on the ground. My twin's fingers like usual is running through my hair.

I made a quick pit stop to drop off the book. Seconds later I continued onto our room for Pedro. Counting sunglasses time is almost finished. Meanwhile downstairs with the team still watching t v. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. As for Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	23. Chapter 23: Practice

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is now running down the shore line. BD is next to him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and Mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put time on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs for a shower. He gets dressed that morning. Later on, he returns greeting everyone while giving us our kisses their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate like together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we head out the front door locking it. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team heads to their missions.

George and I are on a stakeout that morning. He has the binoculars looking out of them. Meanwhile I am sitting next to him taking notes. Soon after that we switched places with each other. We stopped headquaters to drop off some new reports for Juan.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. A few minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave. They are left alone in the hallway spending time together.

They head to first period together. Everyone sits down in their seats. The late bell rings. Attendance is taken by whoever is in charge. Classwork is handed out and explained. All of them worked on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it was finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings which means class is over. The whole school spills into the hallways. It is hot and full of students.

Passing time is a five minute break. They hangout in the hallway by their lockers. Minutes after that the bell rings. As for Mel heads to second and third periods. Ryan is across the courtyard alone.

Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting at their table. Everyone else joins them. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth period. Mel and Ryan head to science class together. Everyone sat down in their seats. The late bell rings within minutes. Class is about to begin that afternoon. There is only two hours of learning.

Within seconds the bell rings. Dismissal time begins for that day. They went to their lockers to put away their books while exchancing goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan hands to the locker room.

Our Bureau's driver picks up Mel from school. They drove straight to the bureau. My goddaughter goes to Juan's office to say hi to him. Seconds later she has her homework in her hand. We all know that she is heading to our desk. Debbie waves at from across the bull pen.

Soon after that a snack is delievered to his desk. My goddaughter ate it to begin her homework. Fiona arrives to headquarters. Both of them greeted each other. Juan gave her a kiss. She is sitting across for him at the desk.

Community service begins for that day. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it to shut down the computer. Mel heads to Juan's office once again. Within minutes she put back the homework and sat down on the couch.

The girls hang out with him. Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them each a kiss. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. As for Fiona pulls into the driveway. Mel checks his mailbox.

George greets them from the kitchen. She put down her keys. As for Mel rested the mail on the mailtable. Seconds later she heads upstairs to put down her stuff and take a quick bath. Mel is back in the kitchen again.

George greets them from the kitchen. She put down her keys. As for Mel rested the mail on the mail table. Seconds later she heads upstairs to put down her stuff and take a quick bath. Mel is back in the kitchen again.

They begin cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables. My sisters wiped down every surface with a rag. As for mom unpacked the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from each side of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put the bottle in our sink. I left on the kitchen lights for the others. Seconds later I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I returned to the living room that night. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our houses.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested it on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added theirs to the sinks. As for the girls and Ryan threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns one by one to sit on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v is turned on. Pumpkin Pie chose something for them to watch from the box. A conversation is going on between us in the living room. It's pretty long for us.

Mel heads upstairs to bed. Both of us moved over to our couch. Roger sat next to his girlfriend to cuddle. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. As for Mikey's fingers are running through my hair.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Nat is beside on the other side of the coffee table.

I took the book to make a pit stop to his room. Soon after that I continued onto our room to jump into bed. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Meanwhile the team is still watching t v. T v time is always relaxing.

Moments after that laughs are rising to our living quarters. Shots are handed to each of our superior agents. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	24. Chapter 24

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is now running down the shoreline. Our dog is waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Nat brews some coffee for the older agents. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us exchanged greetings to each other. I took ou a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone while giving us our kisses.

Breakfast is promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team exchanged our goodbyes to each other while grabbing our stuff. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family heads to their missions.

George picks me up that morning. We meet the girls at the hospital. Mel has her monthly check up. The doctor sends his regards for his favorite patient. I paid for the visit.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. The friends are now left alone in the school hallway by their lockers. Fiona is helping us out with some paperwork at the house.

They head to first period together. Everyone sat down in their seats. The late bell rings. Attendance is taken in order for the day to begin. The teacher explains and hands out the classwork. Seconds later they worked on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it was finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is over. The school spills into the hallway. It is full of students and hot.

Passing time is a short five minute break between periods. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. A few minutes after that they split up. Mel heads to her second and third periods. As for Ryan is across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch time approaches quickly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is in the line waiting to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting at their table. Everyone else joins them. They throw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes starts for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to Science class together. Everyone sat down in their seats. The late bell rings. Within seconds class is about to begin.

The bell rings right now. Dismissal time begins. They went to their lockers to put away their books and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan heads to the locker room.

Our bureau's driver picks up Mel from school. They drove straight into the bureau's parking lot. My goddaughter went to Juan's office to say hi. She has her homework in her hand. Debbie waves at her from the desk in front of Juan's office.

Snack delievery service made stop at his desk that afternoon. Mel starts on her homework. Seconds later Fiona arrives at headquarters. Both of them greeted each other. Juan gave her a kiss on the cheek. She sat in front of his desk.

Community service time begins for that day. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer and shuts it down. Within seconds Mel put it back in her bag to sit down on the couch. Mel heads to his office again.

Later on, the three of them exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave kisses. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona parks in his driveway. As for Mel checks the mailbox.

They went inside the house together. George greets them from the kitchen. My CI puts down her keys. As for Mel did the same after she went the house mail. Minutes after that she went upstairs to take a quick bath and put her stuff down.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Soon after that the kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and Mel cleared the tables. As for mom unpacked the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. We threw away the trash and put a new bag in the bin. Later on , both of us washed our hands. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sinks. I left the kitchen light on for the others. Minutes after that I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I went into our living room. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Our brother has the book in his hand ready to read it to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It' rested down on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

A few minutes after that they are in the family room again. Most of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. As for Nat chose something to watch from the box. My twin and I are watching the waves crash.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I stuck around a little while longer with them.

Mel went straight to bed. The pair of us moved over to the couch. He is cuddling with our big sister. Pumpkin Pie's head is nuzzled in his neck. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. As for Nat is on the opposite side.

Seconds later I went into our room. I jumped into bed with Pedro. Counting sunglasses time began for me that night. Of course, I didn't fall asleep long after hugging my other favorite teddy. Our family kept the party going for a while longer.

As for the team is still watching t v. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	25. Chapter 25

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brothers room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is running down the beach. Our dog is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brew some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us did our greeting. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from the fridge then heads to his room. He took a quick shower to change. Later on, he returns to greet everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabs our stuff while exchaning goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us headd to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family heads to their missions.

George picks me up that morning. We drove back to his house to drop off Mel's computer. Later on, both of us head to headquarters for a meeting with Juan. All greetings are made to each other. The meeting begins not to long after we got seated in front his desk. It lasted for a few minutes with my CO on the line.

Meanwhile with Fiona now pulling into the parking lot. They walked straight to the building. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. As the two friends are left alone in the hallway sea of students. Fiona turns to leave the school.

Ryan and Mel head to first period together. Everyone is now seated in their desks. The late bell rings sounds loud in the empty hallway. Minutes after that attentdance is taken for that morning. Classwork is passed out and explained. They worked on it quietly together.

Announcements time came around that morning. Once it finished everything around the school went back to normal. Bell rings which means class is over. The school spills into the hallway. It is full of student and hot.

Passing time is a short five minutes between periods. They are hanging out in the hallway by their lockers. Within minutes they split up. Mel heads to her second and third period classes. As for Ryan is across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. They went to science class together. Everyone is seated in their desks. Class is about to start. There's only two more hours left.

The bell rings within minutes. Dismissal time right now. They put away books in their lockers and the friends exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan heads to the locker room.

Our Bureau's driver picks up Mel from school. Both of them head to the bureau. Mel went into the building. Seconds later she went inot Juan's office to say hi. Homework in hand leaves the office. As for Debbie gives her a quick wave.

Snack delivery left on the desk. Mel starts on her homework. Within minutes Fiona arrives at the bureau. They greeted each other that afternoon. Fiona sits down in front of his desk.

Community service time begins for that day. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer and shuts it down. A few minutes after that my goddaughter is back in the office again ready to sit down on the couch and put her homework away. They hang out with Juan.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses. Homeward bound for that afternoon. Fiona pulls into his driveway. As for Mel checks the mailbox. The pair of them went inside the house.

George greets them from the kitchne. My CI puts down her keys. As for Mel did the same thing with the mail and stuff in her room. She heads upstairs for a quick bath to change. Mel is back in the kitchen with them.

They begin cooking dinner on the stoves. Mel and I took out the place settings to put them on the island or table. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down the beach. Bonfire time begins for us. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in our sink. I left the kitchen light on for the others. Later on, I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am sitting on the chaise in the living room. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other now. Seconds after that he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in the sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps out the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns in our family room. All of them are sitting on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v sets is turned on. Mom chose something from our box to watch. We are on the other side of the room watching the waves crash.

We stretch our tired legs after a while of sitting down . Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheek. I sat by our window for a little while just thinking.

Mel went to bed. Both of us moved over to the couch. Roger is already next to our big sister. They are cuddling with each other. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. As for Nat joins me right now. His fingers are playing in my hair.

I stayed in the family room for longer. Seconds later I made a pit stop in my twin's room to drop off the book. After finishing this I continued onto our room. I played the guitar for a while. Everytime that I do this it carries through out our house.

Counting sunglasses begins for me. Pedro is happy that I am finally in bed with him. I fell asleep not long after my head touches the pillows. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen to stretch. Later on, he is now running down the beach. BD joins him with wind in his ears. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Nat brews some for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge. He went upstairs to take a shower. Later on, he greets everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in the assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.

George and I went to do some surveillance work. We have to take some notes. A conversation starts between us that morning. Everyone in this field of work knows that is very boring. Once we have enough notes drive off.

Meanwhile with Fiona now pulling into the school parking lot. They went into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. As the friends are now left in the hallway with classmates. Fiona prepares to head towards us.

They went to first period together. Everyone sat down in their seats. Attendace is taken by the teacher. Classwork is explained and handed out. Minutes after that they worked on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it was finished everything around the school went back to normal. Bell rings to signal that class is over. They moved into the packed hallway. It was full of students and hot.

Passing time is a short five minute break between periods. They hang out by their lockers. Later on, they split up that morning. As for Mel went to her second and third periods classes. Ryan did the same thing across the courtyard.

Lunch time approaches quickly at 12:00 pm. Ryan waits in the long line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them. We ate together like one big happy family. They threw away their trash in the bins. We put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start fro that day. These classes are fourth , fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class. Everyone sat down in their seats. Class is about to begin. There's only two more hours of learning.

School bell rings for that evening. Dismissal time begins right now. They head to their lockers to put away their books and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Within minutes after that Ryan went to the locker room for practice.

Our Bureau's driver picks her up from school. They drove straight to the bureau. Mel got our of the tinted SUV. A few minutes after that she walked into his office to say hi to him. She heads to Mike's desk with homework in her hand. Debbie looks at her with a wave.

A snack is already waiting for her at his desk. Mel start on her homework that afternoon. Seconds later Fiona arrives to walk straight for his office. Both of them greeted each other. My CI sits down in front of his desk.

Community service time begins now for that day. She saves it to the computer to shut it down. Witnin minutes she walks into the office to put away her homework and sit down on the couch. As for our girls hang out for a little while with Juan.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. As for Juan gave them kisses on their cheek. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. She pulls into the driveway at his house. Both of them get out of the car. Mel checks his mailbox which is ful.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down her keys. Minutes after that Mel did the same thing and her stuff just in her room. She took a quick bath to change. Five seconds later she's back in the kitchen.

They start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. Minutes after that the team sets our kitchen table. We hang out around the kitchen areas. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in the assigned seats around the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables and wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacks the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet one. Mikey and I took out the trash. Once we were finished came inside to wash our hands. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Story time is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. Leaving our kitchen light flipped on for the others. Seconds later I am in our room changing into my jammies and brush my teeth. I am in the living room again. Mikey always follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Seconds later the team returns in our family room. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box for them to watch. Both of us are off to side in the living room.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Seconds later we are watching the waves crash outside the window.

Mel went to sleep that night. We moved over to the couch. Roger is now cuddling with our big sister. As her head is perfectly nuzzled in his neck area. I am sitting between our coffee table and the couch on the ground. As for Nat joins me on the other side.

I am in our room now that night. Our kids texted to see how things are going with us. We know when something is wrong. Daddy isn't talking either. Let's slow down for a minute kids. Our Aunt's and Uncles will tell us. " No, they need our yes first," I told them.

Counting sunglasses time is finished for me. I fell asleep after putting down my phone. The team is still watching t v. Our t v set and family room lights are turned off. My family went upstairs to their separate bedrooms. Everyone esle joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	27. Chapter 27

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brorher's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. Our dog is next to him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Daddy brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

Mom starts cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remainder of the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings that morning to alert us that someone is at the door. Jakes answers it to let them inside the house.

As for George, Mikey, and the girls came through two different doors. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. Everyone else stays in the kitchen with us. He took a shower to ger dressed. Minutes after that he greets everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Soon after that breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat between the island and our table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. All of them went out to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and most of our house are left vacant now. My family went to their missions.

George and I are working command that morning. Meanwhile with the girls are typing all the written reports and notes. You can handle this for a few minutes. Of course, my Angel, he replied. I emailed everything thar was on my computer over to Mel.

My goddaughter opens the files to save it on her computer. I returned to our computer with the com in my ear. Seconds after that I sat went to George again. We went right back to what we were doing together. They are also working very hard on the other side of the room.

All the work is finished we hang out together. Snacks and drinks are on the coffee table. Our t v set is turned on. We are relaxing and talking to each other. Soon a news report came on a local station. Hostage is underway in Venice Beach.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Later on, I am in the room again. George and the girls mentioned goodbyes to us. They head to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out their food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

All of us went in our different directions. I practicing the guitar for a little on our bed. Once I put it on the wall again. I read through a case file. This took a few hours. I came up with a good cover and rehearsed it.

Nat walks into our room. She helps me out with that process. We exchanged thank yous and your welcomes each other. Both of us hang out for the rest of that evening. Our big brother pops in for a few minutes then goes out.

They began in our kitchens cooking dinner. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets out kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sitting on the couch using our food table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared and and wiped down every surface. Mom unpacks our dishwasher. As for Jakes to refill it with the wet ones. We took out the trash. Later on, the pair of us returned to wash our hands. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival there put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I left on the light for the others. I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Later on, I went into the living room again. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Our brother began reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There is one passing of the book. It's rested down on the table.

Our family came inside dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The head upstairs to get read for bed.

They came into the family room again that night. Minutes after that they sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. Pumpkin Pie chose a show from the box to watch. My twin and I are talking to each other.

We stretch our legs after a while sitting down. Everyone else stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Cuddling is going on the chaise with us.

Mel is now getting back from hanging out with Ryan and the football team. As for the pair of us moved over to the couch.. Mikey is now with our big sister next to him. They are cuddling with each other. I am sitting on the ground between the couch and our coffee table. Soon his hand is running through my hair.

The pair of us stay for a few more shows. Everyone enjoys this time together. She changes into some jammies. Later on, my god daguther is back in the family room with them. All of them are really cozy on his couch.

I went to the phone room to clear up my mailbox. Seconds later my mailbox is cleaned up and ready to for the next couple of weeks. Notebook is out now for me to write in back in our room. All my writing stuff is put away that night. Counting sunglasses time begins and ends for me. Within minutes I am finally sleeping.

Meanwhile down in all the family room the group is still up. Their laughing is very slight at the moment. Our t v sets and family room lights turned off. The team went to their separate bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins me soon in dreamland that night.


	28. Chapter 28

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brothers room. Mikey woke up for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stetch. Later on, he ran down the long shore line. BD is patiently waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to take a quick bath that morning. Nat brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We say our greeting to each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

Mom starts cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the remainder of the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone's at the door. I answered it that morning.

As for Fiona, Mel, and the guys entered through to different doors. Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge and then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower to get dressed. They stayed in the kitchen with us. Later on, he returned greeting everyone else giving us our ususl kisses in their respeated areas.

Seconds later breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat between our island and the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team exchanged their goodbyes to each other while grabbing their stuff. Later on, they locked the door. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and half of the houses are emtpy. They head striaght to their missions.

George is in command alone. As for Mel is already typing her life away next to him. Meanwhile Fiona and I are sitting on her boyfriend's bed folding the clothes. There's seven piles across it. It is into two small groups.

Later on, we are in the family room again sitting on the couch. A conversation is going on between us. Of course, Mel is now halfway through her work for that day. Soon after that Abby came to see us. Nice to see you nice Abby.

George and Mel are now finished with work. She joined us. As for George went into our kitchen for drinks and snacks. Our t v set in turned on. We are now relaxing with Abby.

The team arrived home from work. Everyone greeted each other in our family room. " Abby when did you get here," they asked. "Minutes ago I just haven't seen Mel in a long time," she answered. George and the girls mentioned their goodbyes to us. They head to his place that afternoon.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everything heads to their own rooms. I am now practicing a few now songs on the guitar. This took a couple of hours. Mikey came to join me at some point. We are singing as I play it.

George and mom are cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Minutes after that the kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out out food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Roo unpacks the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head straight to the beach. Bonfire time begins for us that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are always told during this time. Our laugh could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone

brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I left on the kitchen light for the others. I walked into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Once I am finished returned to our living room. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their empty bottles. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw out the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Minutes after that they are back in the family room. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v sets are turned on. Daddy picked out something to watch from the box. Both of us are listening from the chaise.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. As for the pair of us are watching the waves crash.

Mel went to sleep. Both of us moved to our couch. Mikey is next to our big sister. She has her head nuzzled in his neck area. I am sitting on the ground our coffee table and the couch. Nat is on the opposite side. His long fingers are stroking my hair.

I made a quick pit stop to his room to drop off the book. Minutes after that I continued onto our room. Pedro is already in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins that night. It is now officially finished. Soon after that I am now asleep.

The team is still up watching t v. Laughing is slowly fading now. Our t v sets are turned off. Seconds later they head upstairs to their different rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	29. Chapter 29

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is running down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Daddy brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took our the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to freshen up. Later on, he returns greeting everyone while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like on big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant now. As for the team went to their missions.

George and I went to the bureau that morning. Soon after that we parked in their parking lot. Juan's office bound for us. Greetings are made between us that morning. A meeting begins and we turned in some of our reports. The pair of us hang out with him for a few minutes.

Meanwhile with Fiona now pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeted them upon their arrival with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave. The friends are left there talking to each other.

Ryan and Mel head to their first period class that morning. Everyone sat down in their desks. The late bell rings. Attendance is taken within seconds. Classwork is explained and handed out. The class works on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it was finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to sign that class is finished. They went into the hallway. It is hot and full of students.

Passing time is a short five minute break between periods. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. A few minutes after that they split up. Mel went to her second and third period classes. Across the courtyard with Ryan doing the same thing.

Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan waits in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel went to Science class together. Everyone sat down in their seats. Class is about to begin that afternoon. There's only two hours of learning left.

Within minutes the school bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They put their stuff in their lockers and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan went to the locker room.

Our Bureau's driver picks Mel up from school that day. Both of them drove to headquarters. Mel got out to walk straight to the building. She went to Juan's office. Greetings are made that evening. Mel took out her homework then heads to Mikey's desk. As for Debbie waves from across the bullpen in front of Juan's office.

The usual snack is delivered to his desk. Mel starts on her homework that afternoon. Within minutes Fiona arrives and heads to Juan's office. Both of them greeted each other. She sat down in a chair in front of his desk. A conversation is going on between them.

Community service time begins for that day. Mel works on it ffor an hour or two. Seconds later she saves the work to shut down the computers. Mel went into the office again to sit down on the couch and put her homework. They hang out with Juan for a little longer that afternoon.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to him. Juan gave them kisses. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into the driveway. Both of them get out of the car. Mel checks the mailbox. As for Fiona opens the door for them to go inside his house.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona put down her keys. Of course, Mel follows putting down the mail. She heads upstairs to do the same with her school bag and take a quick bath. Minutes after that she is the kitchen again.

They cook dinner at our stoves. I took out ther place settings to put them on the island. The team sets out kitchen tables together. We are hanging out around the kitchen areas. Soon after that the kitchen are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in the final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared the tables. My sisters wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. As for our parents unpacked the dishwasher. Mikey washes the dishes to refills it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchens lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are always also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my empty bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I left the kitchen light for the others. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Living room bound for me that night. Roger followed my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey sits next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There is one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottlees to our sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

A few minutes after that the team returns in our family room. They sat on the couch or in it's surrounding area. Our t v set is turned on. Soon after that Pumpkin Pie chose a show from the box. My family is now unwinding. Both of us are enjoying each others company in the living room.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same just with my cheeks. Across to us in the living room looking out our floor to celing windows.

Mel went straight to her bed. The pair of us moved to the couch. Roger is now with his girlfriend cuddling. I am sitting between our couch and coffee table on the ground. Our younger sister joins me soon on a cushion. His fingers are now running through my hair.

I walked into our room after doing a pit stop in my Twin's. Writing supplies are laid out on the bed. Soon after that I wrote for a little. Counting sunglasses time is now. Pedro is finally in his place and I am asleep.

As for the team is still watching t v. Laughing is slowing down right now. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	30. Chapter 30

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dogs joins him waiting for his usual pet. They joined this alone time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work that mornimg. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took our a glass and the mug.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place setting to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Minutes after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.

George and I are doing somemore recon. A conversation is going on in the car. This is very extremely boring. I rather be shopping right now. Binoculars were located and in our hands.

Meanwhile with Fiona putting into the school's parking lot. They went inside the building. Ryan greeted both of them with hugs and kisses. Within minutes Fiona is preparing to leave in order to meet us. They are talking to each other at their lockers.

Ryan and Mel head to first period. Everyone sat down in their seats. Attendance is taken that morning. The teacher explains and hands out the assignments. As for the class works on it together.

Announcements time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is now went into the hallway it was full and hot.

Passing time is a short break. They hang out in the hallways. Within minutes they split up. Mel heads to her second and third period classes. As for Ryan who is across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them. The threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth period. Ryan and Mel head to science class together. Everyone sat down in their seats. Class is about to now. There is only two more hours of learning.

Seconds later the school bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They put their books in their lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. As for Ryan heads to the locker room.

Our bureau driver picked her up from school. They drove over to the bureau. Minutes after that she got out of the SUV. She walks into the building. Juan's office bound for her. Both of them exchanged greetings to each other. Debbie looks at her from across the bullpen.

The usual snack is delivered to his desk. Mel starts on her homework that evening. Within minutes Fiona arrives. She walks straight to Juan's offfice. Both of them greet each other. Fiona sits down in front of his desk.

Commumity service time begins that afternoon. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer to shut it down. Minutes after that she is back in the office on the couch and putting her homework away in the bag. They hang out with him talking.

Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheek. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into his driveway. Both of them get out of the car. Soon after that Mel checks the mail. Fiona opens the door to the house for them to go inside.

George greeted them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down her keys. Of course, Mel follows putting down the mail. She heads upstairs to take a quick bath and put her bag away. Within minutes she enters the kitchen again.

They cook dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. We hang out around the kitchen. All the kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. As for the parents unpacked the dishwasher. Mikey washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refill for our drinks. Jokes are always also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackle in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Seconds lateri left the kitchen light on for the others. Upon my arrival put my bottle in the sink. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Living room bound for me that night. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Soon after that he begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.

Within seconds that our family came in dragging the cooler. The older members added their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottle and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

All of them returned to the family room. Soon after that the team couch or in it's surroundings area. Our t v sets are turned on. Roo chose something to watch from the box. We are in our corner waiting the waves crash from the window.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention their goodnights to each other in our family rooms. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I wrote a short paragraph.

Mel went upstairs to her room. Both of us moved to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is matching me on the other end. His fingers are running through my hair.

I checked my emails in the phone room. On the way to our room made a pit stop in Mikey's to drop off the book. Seconds later Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins. This process finish not to long after my head touches the pillow.

As for the team is still watching t v. Laughing dies down for the night. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	31. Chapter 31

The sun peeked from behirnd the clouds to stream in her room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. John brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after that I walked into our kitchen. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Cuddly, I know that you aren't talking to anyone else in the house.

As for John is now cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower and got dressed. Later on, he greeted everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected area.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.

As for Jakes to the store to get some stuff to stock his place. Jakes is anticipating Mikey asking him for us to stay there for a while. He left a note on the door of the room that was supposed to be his son's. Don't go in here Twins it is very messy. He did one more quick before leaving it again.

Johnny drove us over to his mom's house. Minutes after that we walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell. She came to answer the door. Lucia is standing behind her. We are allowed to go inside of the house. All of us exchanged greetings to each other. I am so happy to see you again Lucy. Same here with you Tia. Kids go to the table.

I walked to the fridge for some beer. Soon after that I sat down like Mama T asked us. Mom I have some bad news for you. "What is it Baby?" she asked. "Mexico didn't work out like we wanted it too," he replied to his mom.

Mama T just looked at us with big eyes. The jail trip was a total bust. As for my kid brother touched her. Most guys always touch mi hija. The only expectation to that rule is us. My Cuddly made it very when she moved in at Graceland. Years had passed and she is still all over the guys and I.

A flashback cued and left me different. Soon after that I went to his room. Lucia go make sure that she is okay. I am crying when she came to me. Tia it's okay I am here with you. My friend kept comforting me until I fell asleep in my brothers pants.

Johnny is still at the table talking with his mom. She has been very quiet with everyone else in the house. I know mom we have to get her some help. Yes, Baby Boy you do and fast," she asnwered. Just having Lucia around might help her .

Within minutes the conversation is over. He walks into the room to see us. They talked to each other until I wake up. Of course, I went into the bathroom to change into my jeans again. All of us returned to the kitchen table.

Our greetings are exchanged between us. Graceland bound for the pair of us that afternoon. My brother parks his car in the driveway. Both of us walked to the door. I opened the front door to go inside the house. Soon after that he closes the door behind us.

We put down our stuff on the couch. John went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. I found something for us to watch from the box. We are relaxing together. Our shoes are now kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone esle greeted each other in our family room. Later on, I returned to say my greetings. As for my mom know everything.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Roger has a flashback of his intervention. All of us are gathered in a circle. Mikey and Johnny were on each side of me. The intervention began that afternoon. One of their hands laid on my thigh.

I had help in partialy killing Mikey. Sid broke into house and found out who we really were. He went to the hospital after to cut his breathing. "Where is Sid now?" I asked. "He is dead and Johnny did it," they told me.

Calm down now Joey. You don't get to call me that anymore. I wouldn't need your room. Ms. Judas you took the one of most important thing from me. Technically he is still here. All of this is about Lina is it. Sulla killed her and he was the lynch pin.

My fists are already balled up by my side. I charged toward our sister only to be pulled back with our big brothers. Jakes and Daddy are on her side. "He deserves to be with someone that would do that to him," I spat at her. " Abby," our younger sister exclaimed.

Seconds later I stormed off to our bedroom to pack a bag. "I will go talk to her," Ms. Judas told them. "No you will not Baby," he answered. She is clearly still mad at you. Our dad took that opportunity.

Johnny got up to change the number by her name. Within minutes Roger pulled Jakes aside. I know you want to use my apartment. This morning I got it ready for you guys. Now you are a psyhic. We will use it for a few days before going to the cabin.

Moments after that he is right behind me. Rookie you okay? I just found out that you died. Only for six minutes Mimi. In my head that's a long time. Mikey comforted me. I am okay nothings going to keep me down or away from you.

Once I am finished packing my stuff in the bag. He took the bag from me. Jakes is lending us his house. Of course he is going to drive us over there after we are finished with this. Sounds like a plan to me. Finally some space from Ms. Judas.

Everyone mentioned their goodbyes to us. Ms. Judas only got silent treatment and a dirty look from me. As for Jakes took us over to his place. We followed behind him. "Guys just keep it clean and enjoy," He told us. " Okay Jakes we will," we replied to him. I went into the room to put our stuff.

Seconds later he heads back to Graceland. We are now settled into the space. I am sitting on the couch. Jakes pulls into our driveway soon. Both of them are happy and stress free.

George and Mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the counter. The team sets our kitchen tables. We hang around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch eating. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down the surfaces with a rag. As for mom unpacked the dishwasher. Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, they head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for them. They settled down in their spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills for their drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Their laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. Minutes after that the stars shone brightly over their heads as the fire crackled in front of them.

Meanwhile at Jakes' place we changed into our jammies and brushed our teeth. He walked with the book in his hand. Once we settled down on the couch again.  
We are cuddling with each other. Roger began reading it to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. Johnny unpacks the cooler. Of course, mom threw away the bottles an dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

Back at Jakes' we are just hanging out togeter. Mikey gets up to walk our to the bedroom with his phone. He recieves a text from Jules with the address for the dance studio. Soon my investigative skills start kicking in now. Questions are swimming in my head. I really want to interrogate him when he gets back to me.

The team returns to our family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. As for Nat picks the show. I am left on the couch alone for a few minutes. My twin returns to join me.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. I just sat there next to him with my head on his shoulder. Let's get you to bed Rookie it's going to be an early start for you in the morning.

Mel went to sleep that night. Please treat me better than you know who did. His heart broke when he heard those words come out of my mouth. Mimi I know that you won't forgive her as fast as I did after all this happened to me. I am not you.

Yes, That's true Mimi, we are our separate people. At the end of the day she is still your sister and loves you. Killing you isn't showing that she loves you. It is telling me that you guys had issues with each other. She couldn't stand living with you anymore.

The human trafficking mission go shut down. AD Jessica Foster came here for a visit. She met everyone in the house. Baby wasn't having it at all. Jess is my boss and fling. Of course, I would have agreed with her.

I have my head on the pillow. Mikey drapes his arm around me to put his hand on my pacemaker. He is like usual the big spoon behind me. Counting sunglasses just starts that night. Your doing math before bedtime Mimi. Don't judge me you do reports.

Meanwhile back home at Graceland with the team. They are still watching t v. Laughing is very loud. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into ours to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	32. Chapter 32

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the shoreline. BD is next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island in my tumbler. We exchanged greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team is setting the kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from the fridge then

heads upstairs. He went to take a shower. Later on, he greets everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabs our stuff while exchanging out goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are left vacant. As for the team heads to their missions.

George and I are working together. I am looking through some footage on the computer. As for George is writing some reports from our mission. He went through hours of it. This took up the whole morning.

Meanwhile with Fiona now pulling into the school parking lot. They walked into the building. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. Within seconds Fiona prepares to leave the school. The friends are quite content with each other.

They head to their first period class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Attendance is taken that morning. Minutes after that their teacher explains the work and hands it out. All of them worked on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is over. They are in the hallway. It is full of students and hot.

Passing time is a short five minutes between their classes. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Within seconds they split up. Mel heads to her seconds and third period classes. As for Ryan he is across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan waits in the to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else joins them at this time. The threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes are starting right now. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Both of them head to science class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Class is about to start now. There's only two more hours of learning.

Seconds later the school bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They put their books in their lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. As for Ryan heads to the locker room.

Our Bureau driver picks Mel up from school. They drove straight to the Bureau that afternoon. Mel went inside the building. She walks to Juan's office to put down her stuff and greet him each other. Debbie looks at her from across the bullpen.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework. Within seconds Fiona arrives that afternoon. Both of them greeted each other. She sat down in front of his desk.

Community service time begins. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer to shut it down. Minutes after that she is in the office again sitting down on the couch. They kept him company for a while longer that evening.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them. Fiona parks in the driveway. Both of them get out of the car. Mel checks the mailbox.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down her keys. Mel went upstairs to put away her bag and took a quick bath. Seconds later she is back in the kitchen.

They cooked dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. All the kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee

for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters and Mel cleared the tables. I wiped all the surfaces with a rag. Jakes unpacked the dishwasher. As for our parents wash the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard on both sides of the beach. The starss shone brightly as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put my bottle in the sink and turned on the lights for the others. Seconds later I am in our room changing into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting on the chaise next to me. We are cuddling with each other. Our big brother begins

reading the book to me. I took the book from me him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table.

As for the team came in dragging cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to our sinks. Our younger members threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstaris to get ready for bed.

Our family is now back in the family room. They sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The t v sets is turned on. Nat chose a show for them to watch from the box. Deleting all the shows that we watched already happens next.

We stretch our legs after a long time sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I sat there looking at the sunset through our window.

Mel heads to sleep in her room. Both of us move to the couch. Roger sat cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting down on the ground between our couch and coffee table. Our

younger sister joins me on the other side. His fingers are playing in my hair.

I checked my e mails before going to bed. Minutes after that wrote a little to put away that stuff. Perdo is waiting on my side of the bed. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Of course I am close to falling asleep.

Back in the family room with the team watching t v together. Laughing is fading our for that night. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to joins her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	33. Chapter 33

****As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brothers room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They joined this alone time together.****

 ** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brews coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.****

 ** **George and mom are cooking breakfast at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge the heads upstairs. He went to takt a shower. Later on, he returned to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars or trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team heads to work.****

 ** **George and I went to headquarters for a meeting and dropped off our reports. We walked into the building together. Later on, We head to his office. Greetings are exchanged that morning. As for Juan gave me a kiss on the cheek.****

 ** **Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. As for Fiona prepares to leave that morning. The pair of them are now left in the hallway. She is talking to him.****

 ** **They head to first period class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Attendance is taken for that morning. As for the teacher passed out the assignment and explained it. The class works on it quietly together.****

 ** **Announcement time came around for that morning. Once it finished everything around the school went back to normal. Bell rings to signal class is over. Everyone spills into the hallways. It is full of students and hot.****

 ** **Passing time is a short five minutes between two classes. They hang out in the hallway together. Within minutes they split up. Mel went to her seconds and third peroid classes. As for Ryan is across the courtyard doing the same thing.****

 ** **Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to get his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else them at this time. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes ate fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Mel and Ryan head to Sciecne class. Everyone sat down in their desks. Class is about to start now. There's only two more hours of learning.****

 ** **The school bells very loud. Dismissal time begins that afteroon. They putting away their books and saying their goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all the over the place Ryan heads to the locker room.****

 ** **Our Bureau's driver picks up Mel from school. They drove over to the Bureau that afternoon. Mel walks through the door. Seconds later she went to Juan's office. Both of them greeted each other. She took out her home. Debbie waves at her from across the bullpen.****

 ** **Snack delivery service left one on his desk. Mel starts on her homework that evening. A few minutes after that Fiona arrives. They exchanged their greetings to each other. My CI sat down in front of his desk.****

 ** **Community service time begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer to shut it down. Within minutes she walks in the office to sit down on the couch and away her homework. They hang out with Juan for a little longer.****

 ** **Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona parks the car in his driveway. Both of them walked to the front door.****

 ** **George greeted them from the kitchen. My CI put down her keys. Seconds later Mel did the same thing with the mail and her school bag. She went upstairs to take a shower. A few minutes passed and she's back in the kitchen.****

 ** **They cook dinner at our stoves. I took out the place setting to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out around the kitchen areas. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.****

 ** **Dinner is promplty served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. I cleared off the tables. Our sisters and the girls wiped down the everyone surface with a rag. Jakes unpacks the dishwasher. As for mommy and daddy dearest washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.****

 ** **Everything is put back put it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begin for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.****

 ** **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard from both sides for the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.****

 ** **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival turned on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush our teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.****

 ** **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Roger begins reading it to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table.****

 ** **A few minutes after that the team came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones just threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for ready for bed.****

 ** **Our family is in the room again. All of them on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The t v sets are turned on. Daddy picks a show for them to watch. We are talking to each other in the living room.****

 ** **We stretched our legs after a long time sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Both of us are listening to the waves crash.****

 ** **Mel went straight to her room for bed. We moved over to the family room. Roger is now cuddling with his girlfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table.****

 ** **I stayed in the family room for a few minutes to spend more time with the team. Soon after that I grabbed his book for a pit stop in my twin brothers room. I continued onto our room that night. The guitar came out for me to play. Counting sunglasses time begins. Soon after that I fell asleep.****

 ** **Meanwhile back with the team still chilling out with each other. They are laughing but it's slowing fading out. Our t v sets and family room lights turned off. The team heads to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to joins her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.****


	34. Chapter 34

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on , he sprints down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Pumpkin Pie brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolater to put it in my tumbler and leave it on the island. We exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

As for mom starts cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone is at the front door. As for Nat heads to answer it.

Soon after that the girls, George, and Mikey entered from to different doors. Miky grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready for work. Everyone else stayed in the kitchen with us. MIkey returns greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats between our island and the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone else their goodbyes to each other. They locked the doors. Later on, the other half of the team went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are partially vacant. The team heads to their missions.

I am organizing all the reports. George is in command for the whole time. The girls are typing everything in order. Minutes after that I put it on the side. Our morning went by very fast.

We are sitting on the couch. George brought some drinks and snacks. Our t v set is turned on. The girls and I found something to watch from the box. We are relaxing together. Their shoes are kicked off.

Seconds later I took a quick bath. As for the team got home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in the family room. I returned that afternoon. Geogre and the girls head to this place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up in their own directions. I practiced the guitar and checked my e mails. Moments after that I head down the hall . The remainder of the team were relaxing in their games. Ninja you came to spend time with me. Yes it's more to play with your hair...

Mom starts cooking dinner for us to eat. I took out the place settings settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meal are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Evveryone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using the coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. All the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surfaces with a rag. Jakes unpacked the dishes. As for the parents washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard on both ends of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I left the kitchen lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sinks. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Seconds later I sorted our mail to piles. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Roger begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table in front of us.

Seconds later our family came in again dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returns to the room. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The t v sets are turned on. Nat chose a show from the box to watch that night. The pair of us are admiring the sunset.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. A few minutes passed and we settled on the chaise again.

Mel went to do some work. As for Roger and I moved to the couch. MIkey is cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting between our couch and the coffee table on the ground. My brothers hand is playing in my hair.

T v time is very relaxing. Laughing always happens here some more. I went upstairs to our room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins now. I am soon fast asleep.

Back downstairs in the family room where the team is enjoying with each other. They are still laughing together. Laughing is slowly fading that night. Our t v sets and family lights are turned off. The team heads to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	35. Chapter 35

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twins room. Mikey woke up the nexting to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, He ran down the beach. Our dog BD joins him waiting for his pet. They joined this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Roo brews coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

As for Mom cooks breakfast at our stove. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone is at the front door. Seconds later Jakes answers it.

Fiona, Mel, and the guys enters through two different doors. As for my twin grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. They stayed in the kitchen with us. He went upstairs to take a shower. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while givning us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats between our island and the table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team exchanged their goodbyes to us and each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. All of them went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are halfway empty. My family head to their missions.

Meanwhile back home at Graceland the rest of us are working. Fiona and I are in command together. As for George and Mel are typing up a lot reports. The folders are placed on the side. Everything is almost wrapped up that morning.

We moved over to the couch after the last file is closed and the computers are shut down. George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. The girls and I found a show to watch from the box. We are now relaxing on together. Of course, my feet are on the couch. They kicked off their shoes.

I took a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else say their hellos to each other in the family room. Later on, I returned that evening. George and the girls exchanged their goodbyes to us. All of them head back to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up in their separate directions. I practiced the guitar in our room. Roger passes by to sing a few songs. The other team members are now relaxing. Our music floats through our house.

Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Minutes after that we are hanging around the kitchen area. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacked the dishwasher. Minutes after that I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head out to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. As for my brother begins reading the book to me. Seconds later I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book in it's owner. It's rested down on the table.

A few minutes after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to our sink. As for the younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed

Our family is in the room again. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. Roo chose a show for them to watch from the box. Both of us sit there making some plans.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. A few minutes passed and we settled on the chaise again.

Mel went to do some work. As for Roger and I moved to the couch. Mikey is cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting between our couch and the coffee table on the ground. My brothers hand is playing in my hair.

T v time is very relaxing. Laughing always happens here some more. I went upstairs to our room in order to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins now. I am soon fast asleep.

Back downstairs in the family room where the team is enjoying with each other. They are still laughing together. Laughing is slowly fading that night. Our t v sets and family lights are turned off. The team heads to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival I left the kitchen lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sinks. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Seconds later I sorted our mail to piles. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Roger begins reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table in front of us.

Seconds later our family came in again dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returns to the room. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The t v sets are turned on. Nat chose a show from the box to watch that night. The pair of us are admiring the sunset.


	36. Chapter 36: United Way

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day. Nat brews some coffee for them to drink. She mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking Hethe remaining places settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. Later on, he returns greeting everyone while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family heads to their missions.

Meanwhile with Fiona put into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. As for Fiona prepares to leave that morning. The friends are talking by their lockers.

The pair of them head to first period together. Everyone sat down in the desks. Attentdance is taken that morning. Seconds later the teacher passed out the classwork and explained it. The class works on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that morning. Once it is finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is finished. Everyone spills into the hallway. It's full of students and hot.

Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out by their lockers and get the books that they need for the next classes. Mel went to second and third periods. She is sitting down in her desk. As for Ryan is across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch time approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else in our group joins them. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classses start for that day. These classses are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to their science class together. Everyone sat in their desks taht afternoon. Class is about to start for them. There's only two more hours of learning.

Moments after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They are putting away their books and say their goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan heads to the locker room for practice.

The Bureau's driver picks up Mel from school. Both of them drove to our headquarters. Mel walks into the building and went to Juan's office. Both of them exchanged greetings. She drops off her bag taking out her homework. Debbie waves to her from across the bull pen.

Snack delivery service drops one for her to eat. Mel starts on her homework that afternoon. Seconds later Fiona went to his office. Both of them greeted each other. She sat in front of his desk.

Community service time begins for her. Mel work on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer and shuts it down. Within minutes she walks into Juan's office again to sit down on the couch and put away her homework. They hang out with him a little while longer.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses. They walked out to the car. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona parks in the driveway. Seconds alter the car is locked now. Mel checks his mailnox.

George greets them from the kitcchen. My CI puts her keys down. Seconds after that Mel did the same thing with the mail and her school stuff. Mel took a quick bath to change. She is back in the kitchen with them.

They begin cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. As for the team sets the kitchen tables together. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up in our usual boys v s girls groups. My girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Daddy unpacked the dishwasher. Minutes after that I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are always also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival turned on the lights for the others and put my bottle in the sink. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Seconds later I am relaxing. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Our brother starts reading to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns to our family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Nat chose the show for them to watch. We are just thinking about stuff. I have my head on his shoulder.

We stretch our leg after a while of sithing down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same exact thing just with my cheeks. Both of us are listening from the chaise.

Mel went upstairs to her bed. Both of us head over to the couch. Roger is cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Seconds later Nat does the same thing on the opposite side.

I wrote for a few minutes . Soon after that they are put back on the desk. Pedro is already in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Within minutes I am fast asleep.

Meanwhile in the family room where they are still watching t v. The team took another round of drinks. Laughing is dying down right now. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own bedroom. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	37. Chapter 37: Mrs Ramona

****As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is running down the beach. Our dog BD is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.****

 ** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Daddy is in the kitchen brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolater to leave it on the island. Both of us exchanged our greetings to each other. Minutes after that I took out a glass and the mugs.****

 ** **George and Mom are cooking breakfast at the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready for work. Seconds later he returns to greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.****

 ** **Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into parking lot at her school. They walked into they building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Within minutes Fiona prepares to leave for work. Both of them are left in the hallway by their lockers that morning.****

 ** **Ryan and Mel head to first period class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Attendance is taken by the teacher that morning. Minutes after that the teacher explains and hands out the classwork. The class works on it quietly together.****

 ** **Announcements time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings soon to signal class is finished. Everyone spills into the hallways. It is very hot and full of students.****

 ** **Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out in the hallway while exchanging their books. Mel heads to her second and third period classes. She is in her seat waiting for the bell to ring. Across the courtyard Ryan is doing the same thing.****

 ** **Lunch is promptly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting at their table. Everyone else joins in right now. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Mel and Ryan went to science class together. Everyone sat in their desks. Class is about to start. There's only two more hours of learning.****

The school's bell rings that afternoon. Dismissal time begins right now. They went to their lockers to put back their books and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan went straight to the locker room.

Our Bureau's driver picks Mel up from school. Both of them drove straight to headquarters. Mel went into Juan's office. She drops off her bag to take her homework. Debbie looks at her from across the bullpen.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework that afternoon. Within minutes after that Fiona arrives. They exchanged greetings to each other. Fiona sits down across form his desk.

Community service time begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer and shuts it down. Within minutes she's in the office again putting away her homework on the couch. The pair of them hang out with him for a while longer.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into his driveway. Seconds later the car is locked now. Mel checks his mailbox.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for my CI puts down her keys. Seconds after that Mel did the same thing with the mail and her school stuff. Mel took a quick bath to change. She is now back in the kitchen with them.

They begin in the kitchen cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. All of us hang out together around the kitchen areas. The kitchens are smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacks the dishwasher. Minutes after that I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys and mom are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We are settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard from both sides of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Roger begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

A few seconds after that the team came in dragging the cooler behind them. The team puts their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger members threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get read for bed.

The team is back in the room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Roo picks something for them to watch from the box. All of the houses or apartments in our group joined in. Mikey and I are talking to each other.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks. Both of us are listing to the waves crash.

Mel went upstairs to sleep in her bed. The pair of us moved to the couch. Roger is currently with our big sister. I am sitting down on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. As for our kid sister is on the other side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I made a quick pit stop in Mikey's room to drop off the book. Minutes after that I continued onto our room. Pedro is already in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Once it is finished I am sleeping.


	38. Chapter 38: Voting

The sun peeked from behind theked from behind the clouds to stream into his room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door. Later on, he ran down the shoreline. BD joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up the next morning to get ready for work. Roo brews some coffee for them to drinks. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower to get ready for work. Later on, he returns to greet everyone while giving us our kisses in the respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. Everyone went to either school or work.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot. They went into the building together. As for Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. She prepares to leave the school that morning. Both of them are left talking in the hallway.

Ryan and Mel went to their first period class. Everyone sat in their desks. Attendance is taken by the teacher. Minutes after that they explain it to pass it out to the class. They worked on it quietly together.

Announcements time came around for that day. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is now over. Everyone spills into the hallways. It is vey full and hot.

Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out in the hallway while exchanging their book. Mel went to her second and third period classes. She is sitting at her desks. As for Ryan is across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch time is quickly approaching at 12:00 pm. He waits in the line to buy his food. Mel is sitting at their table. Everyone else joins them. They threw away their trash in the bin. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for the day. These classess are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to their science class. Everyone sat down in their seats. Class is about to start. There's only two more hours of learning.

The school bell rings. Dismissal time begins now. They put away their books in their lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over place. Ryan went to the locker room.

Our Bureau's driver picks up Mel from school. Both of them drove to the headquarters. Mel walks into the building. She went to Juan's office to put down her stuff and say hi to him. Within minutes that is at the desk. Debbie waves at her friend.

Snack delivery service leaves one for her. Mel starts doing her homework. Seconds later Fiona arrives to the Bureau. Both of them greeted each other. My CI sat across from him.

Community service time begins now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer then turns if off. Within seconds Mel is Juan's office again to put back her homework and sit down on the couch. They hang out with him a little longer.

Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave the girls kisses on their kisses. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona parks in his driveway. Both of them get out of the car. Mel checks his mailbox. They went to the front door.

Fiona opens the front door for thme go inside. As for George greeted them from the kitchen. Seconds later Fiona puts down her keys. Mel did the same thing with the mail and her stuff. She took a quick bath to change.

They began to cook dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the kitchen tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys and girls group. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped every surface down with a rag. Daddy unpacks the dishwasher. Within minutes after that I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys getting ready our cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach.  
The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sink. I went upstairs to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Our brother begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table.

Within minutes after that the team came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

The team returns that night. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. Daddy picks out a show for them to watch. We are watching the waves crash.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I am just thinking about something else.

Mel went upstairs to bed. The pair of us head to the couch. Roger is cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. As for Nat joins me on the opposite. His fingers are running through my hair.

I went straight to our room. Minutes after that I played the guitar for a few seconds on our bed. The guitar is back on the wall. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses times begins that night. A few minutes after that I am sleeping.

Over at George's place they are talking to each other in the kitchen. Soon our group is having another round of drinks. A few more t v shows are watched. The t v sets and family room lights are turned off. As for the team heads to their own rooms. Nat walks into ours to joins her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	39. Chapter 39: Results

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He walks downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is running down the beach. Our dog is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Roo brews some coffee for them to drinks. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took our the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team heads to their missions.

Meanwhile with Fiona now pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave. The friends are enjoying each other's company.

The pair of them went to first period. Everyone sat down in their seats. Attendance is taken for that morning. Seconds later they explained and handed it out. Everyone else worked on it quietly together.

Announcements time came around that morning. Once it is finishedeverything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is over. Everyone spills into the hallway. It is very full and hot.

Passing time is a short five minute break. They hangout in the hallway exchanging their books. Mel went to her second and third period classes. She is sitting down in her desk. Across the courtyard with Ryan doing the same thing.

Lunch is approaching quickly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the lineto buy his food. As for Mel is sitting at their table. We joined them that afternoon. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel went to their sciecne class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Class is about to start. There's only two hours of learning.

Minutes after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They are putting back their books in their lockers and saying goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan heads to the lock room.

The Bureau's driver picks Mel up from school. Both of them drove to the Bureau. Mel went into the building. She drops off her stuff in Juan's office and says hi to him. Within minutes she has the homework in her hand. Debbie waves at her from across the bull pen.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts doing her homework that afternoon. As for Fiona arrives to the Bureau. They exchanged their greetings to each other. Fiona sat across from Juan at his desk.

Community service time begins now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer and shut it down. Minutes after that my goddaughter is in the office again. She sat down on the couch and put away her homework. As for our girls hang out with him longer.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into their driveway. Seconds later they locked heer car. Mel checks his mailbox.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down keys. Mel puts down the mail and her school bag. She went upstairs to take a quick bath. Within minutes she is bath in the kitchen.

They start cooking dinner. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables. We hang out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the door. We ate like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys v s girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacks the dishwasher. Within minutes after that I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys and mom are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival put down my bottle in our sink. I left on the lights for the others. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brushed my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Our brother starts reading the book to me. I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Soon after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

As for the team returns that night. They sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v set is turned on. Daddy picks out a show for them to watch. We are listening from our living room.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodbyes to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I took his book to our room.

Mel went to sleep in her bed. The pair of us moved to the couch. Mikey is cuddling with his girlfriend. I am sitting down on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. His fingers are running through my hair.

I went to our room that night. Writing supplies are taken out for a little time. Once I am finished they are put back in the desk. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. Within minutes I am now asleep.

T v time continues in front of the t v. Another round of drinks are passed around. Laughing is slowly coming to a stop. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	40. Chapter 40: Game

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he runs down the beach. BD runs up to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work that day. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. We greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **George and mom are cooking breakfast. I took out the remaining places settings to put them on the island. The team sets the tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we head the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family and I went to our missions.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona now pulling into the school's parking lot. They went into the building. Ryan greets with hugs and kisses. As for Fiona prepares to leave that morning. They are enjoying each other's company.**

 **They head to their first period class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Attendance is taken to start the day. The teacher explains and hands out the classwork. Minutes after that they worked on it quietly together.**

 **Announcements time came around that morning. Once it is finished everything around the school went back to normal. The bell rings to signal that class is over. They spilled into the hallways. It is very full and hot now.**

 **Passing time is short five minutes between periods. They exchanged their books for the next class. Mel went to seconds and third periods. She sat down in her desk. As for Ryan did the same thing across the courtyard.**

 **Lunch approaches quickly at 12:00 pm. Ryan waits in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. We joined at their afternoon. They threw away their trash in the bin. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel went to science class. Everyone sat in their desks. Class is about to start. There's only two more hours of learning.**

 **The school bells rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They put their books in their lockers and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan heads to the locker room.**

 **Our Bureau's driver picked up Mel from school. Both of them drov to head quarters. She drops her there that afternoon. As for Mel walks into the building. Within minutes she drops her stuff in his office and says hi to him. Debbie waves over at her from in front of his desk.**

 **Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework. As for Fiona arrives that afternoon. My CI went straight to his office. Both of them greeted each other.**

 **Community service time begins for that day. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer to shut it down. A few minutes after that she is in the office again sitting on the couch to put away her homework. They hang out with a little bit longer.**

 **Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. My CI pulls into the driveway. As for Mel checks the mailbox.**

 **George greets them from the kitchen. My CI puts down her keys. Within seconds Mel puts down the mail. Mel went upstairs to do the same thing with her stuff and take a quick bath. Mel is back in the kitchen.**

 **They cook dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. It is smelling really good right now. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dishes out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys v s girls groups. Our girls and my sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Daddy unpacks the dishwasher. Minutes after that I wash the dishes to refill it with the wet ones.**

 **Minutes after that we loaded into four cars and head to Riverside High for the game. We got the tickets to go to the football field. Everyone settled down in our seats together. The cheerleaders are cheering. Band is playing their insturments. Football players soon came out from the gym.**

 **Take my hand, Take a breath Please trust me Mel. I learned sign language for you. My football team assisted with this plan. Your family approved it too. Let us take you to the football field now. They came here to see what I had planned.**

 **"Will you be my girlfriend Mel," he askes She didn't have to think twice about her answer. "Yes , I will Ryan," she answered him. Come on kiss her already John rushed this sweet moment along. Okay calm down Johnny I am going to do that right now. He leans in closer to her. Their lips touch each other in a sweet kiss.**

 **Seconds later she kisses him back. Get a room you two now. Our newest couple in the family pull away from each other. We ran up to wish them well. Both of them thanked as in unison.**

 **Once the game is finished we hang around with his mother. He came out the locker in his pervious outfit. Ryan walks towards us giving his girlfriend another kiss. His mom turned to us you guys are going to supervise their dates. You do know that we are undercover agents.**

 **Ryan knows that as well Mrs. Adams. " Yes he does Briggs," she answered. They are a cute couple. Both of them turned around with each other. " Thank you guys," they told us. " Your welcome kids," we replied.**

 **As for Mel went straight to bed. The team talks to each other. Drinks are passed around the family room. A few jokes are told right now. Mikey's hands are running through my hair.**

 **I went to our room to play the guitar. This lasted for a few songs. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins right now for me. Minutes after that I am fast asleep.**

 **The team stays up longer. Our brothers were trading make up tips. Wait how did you two get her to go. She went for Mel. It will go back to her not liking football tomorrow.**

 **Moments after that they exchanged goodnights to each other. They head upstairs to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	41. Chapter 41: Dance

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Seconds later we exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

Mom starts cooking breakfast over at the stove. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone's at the door. I answered the door.

Soon after that George, Mikey, and the girls came in through two doors. As for Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs to take a shower. The girls stays in the kitchen with us. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:oo am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned over at the island and table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone says their goodbyes to each other. Minutes after that they locked the front doors. The other half of the team heads to the cars and trucks. Our driveway and houses are partially vacant. They head to their missions.

George and Fiona are in command guiding the other members of our house. Meanwhile with us girls on the other side of the room typing up reports for work. As the folders are finished put it on the side. I worked on DEA and Customs. She did all the FBI.

We are relaxing on the couch. George and I got the drinks and snacks. The girls chose something to watch from the box. I will come over with after lunch to get Mel ready for the homecoming dance tonight. Sounds like a plan Angel.

I took a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. I am now in the room again. We see you in an hour. George and the girls exchanged their goodbyes to us. They head to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The girls are in tow behind me. Mel's homecoming dance is tonight. Please send us a picture. We have you guys covered. Okay we are leaving now. Bye.

I drove over to George's place that afternoon. We pulled into his driveway. All of us walked to the front door. Nat rings his doorbell. As for George answers it for us. The four of us went into his house.

Both of them have their cameras out. Picture time is right now. Mom texted the guys a picture. Seconds later all of us left together. Mrs. Adams took them to the dance. We also joined them at the school.

Dinner is served promptly at 6:00 pm. The dance lasted for a while. Everyone enjoyed this night with their classmates. I stood in the corner with the it finished we waited with Ryan for his mom to come pick him up. All of us exchanged out goodbyes to each other. They head to their house. We went back to George's place to drop off the girls. Soon after that we pulled into our driveway.

All of us walked to the front door together. I opened the front door for us to go inside. Our guys greeted us. Within minutes they asked how the dance went. " It was very fun even though we were working it.

The girls and I went upstairs to change. Later on, we returned to the family room. " How was your night?" we asked. " Not as eventful as yours. We missed our girls," they replied. Aw! we have some sappy guys.

We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same just with my cheeks. I sat over by the window looking at the stars.

Mel took her make up off to go to bed. Both of us moved over to the couch. He is now cuddling with our big sister. Seconds later I am sitting on the ground between our coffee table and the couch. His fingers are currently running through my hair.

I took one drink then head upstairs to our room. Minutes after that I am in our bedroom again. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Within minutes passed I am sleeping.

Meanwhile in our family room downstairs with the team chilling each other. Our t v set is turned on. All of them watched a few t v shows. Soon after that t v set is turned off. They head to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	42. Chapter 42

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twins room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out the glasses and mugs.

As for mom cooks breakfast over at the stove. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Our doorbell rings soon to alert us that someone is at the door. Our younger sister went to answer it.

George, Mikey, and the girls came in two different doors. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. They stayed in the kitchen with us. Later on, he return greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat between our island and the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone says our goodbyes to each other. Later on, the front door is locked. They went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are partially are now vacant. The team heads to their missions.

The rest of us are working from the house. I am in command with George. As for our girls are typing reports in the living room. Every folder is put aside in a pile. Computers are shut down and away.

George went into our kitchen to get drinks and snacks. Minutes after that the girls found something to watch on the t v. I am getting cozy. We are relaxing together on the couch. Our shoes are kicked off.

Within seconds I took a quick bath. The team got home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in the family room. I am in the room again. George and the girls say goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Everyone splits up in their own directions. I went down to the beach for a walk. BD joins me to sit down under the pier. He enjoys his usual pet with his chin on my knee. Both of us look at the ocean.**

 **Seconds later I walked into our house. Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. The girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. Within minutes Roo washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We are settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs could be heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival turn on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Roger follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.**

 **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. As for our big brother is reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It 's rested on the table.**

 **Soon after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the boxes. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **They returned to the family room. A few minutes passed as they sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Mom picks a show for them to watch from the box. Both of us are talking to each other.**

 **We stretched our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheek. All of us enjoyed this time together.**

 **Mel went to her bed. The pair of us moved over our couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and coffee table. Seconds later his fingers are running through my hair.** **I followed Mel's cue. This is to our shared room. Minutes after that I jumped to bed. Pedro is in my arms. Counting sunglasses time begins for me.**

 **The team watched a couple more shows together. Shots were passed around this time. Nat didn't want anything else to drink. All of them enjoyed this time with each other. Within minutes our shot glasses are in the sink.**

 **Laughing dies down soon and turns into talking. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their own. Most of them will work. As for Nat joins joins dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	43. Chapter 43

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream ino my brothers room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his ususal morning run. He went downstairs and our the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are in over at the stoves cooking breakfast. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the table. Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a shower. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team head to their missions.

George and I went to the Bureau. He parks his car in the parking lot. Both of us head straight to Juan's office. Greetings are exchanged to each other. We dropped off our reports and had a quick meeting with our CO'S.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot that morning. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. Both of them returned his kisses. Fiona prepared to leave them alone.

They head straight to first period together. Minutes after that the late bell rings. Everyone took their seats. As their teacher took attendance and explains the classwork and hand it out. All of them work on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around for that morning. Everything went back to normal when it finished. Bell rings which means class is over. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is full of students and hot.

Passing time is a five minute break that is given between periods. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Seconds later the bell rings. Mel went to her second and third period classes. As for Ryan is across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch is promptly brought or served at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is setting at their table. Everyone else joins them. We ate together like one big happy family. They threw away their trash in the bins. Minutes after that we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes begin for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel went to their science class. Evereyone sat down in their desks. The late bell rings. Class is about to begin now. There's only two more hours of learning that day.

The bell rings that afternoon. Dismissal time begins right now. They went to put back their books in their lockers and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan heads to the locker room.

Our Bureau's driver picks up Mel from school. Both of them drove to our headquarters. The driver drops her off that afternoon. Mel walks into the building. Seconds later she drops her stuff in his office and greets him. Debbie waves at her from in front of his desk.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework. As for Fiona now arrives for that day. She walks straight to his office. Both of them greeted each other. Fiona sat in front of him.

Community service begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it and shuts down the computer. Within minutes she's in the office again sitting on the couch to put away her homework. They hanging out with him that afternoon.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. My CI pulls in the driveway. As for Mel checks the mail box.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down her keys on the mail table. My goddaugher did the same thing with the mail and her school stuff. She had a quick bath. Minutes after that she's in the kitchen again.

They are cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. As for the team sets the kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchens. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the seats. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for our food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. Seconds later I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard from each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sink. I went to our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Our big brother begin reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapter. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.

Seconds later our family came in dragging the cooler with them. Our superiors added their bottles to our sinks. They younger ones threw their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

All of them returned to the family rooms. They are sitting on the couches or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets turned on. As for Nat chose something for them to watch. We are listening from the living room.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone mentions our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Both of us at waves crash on the shoreline outside our window.

Mel heads up to her bed. The pair of us moved to the couch. He is cuddling with our big sister. Within minutes I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the opposite side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I made a pit stop to his room to drop off the book. Soon after that I continued onto our room. Pedro is waiting for me to jump into bed. Counting sunglasses times begins now. My eyes got heavy and started to close for that  
night.

The team is still watching tv. Laughing is dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their rooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel in dreamland that night.


	44. Chapter 44

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are at the stoves cooking our breakfast. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. Mikey grabbed a water bottle from the fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked all our front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team heads to their missions.

George and I went out with Abby. We greeted each other. " Don't you guys have to work?" she asked. " Yeah nothing came in for us yet," we replied. My BD how is he Abs. He is good still runs with his dad.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave that morning. The friends are talking to each other.

They went to their first period class together. Everyone sat in their desks. As for their teacher took attendance. Classwork I handed out and explained. They class worked on it quietly together.

Announcements time came around for that morning. Once it finished everything around the school went back to morning. Bell rings to signal that class is finished. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is full of students and hot.

Passing time is a short five minutes break. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. A few minutes after that the bell rings. Mel went to her second and third period classes. As for Ryan is across the courtyard heading to his classes.

Lunch time is promptly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the long time to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. We joined them at this time. They threw away their trash in bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Class is about to start. There's only two more hours of learning.

Lunch time is promptly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the long time to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. We joined them at this time. They threw away their trash in bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Class is about to start. There's only two more hours of learning.

Within seconds the bell rings. Dismissal time begins now. They put away their books in their lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone else is all over the place. Ryan heads to the locker room.

Our bureau's driver picks Mel up from school. Both of them drove to headquarters together. Wendy dropped her off that afternoon. My goddaughter walks into the building. Seconds later she greets Juan while putting her stuff down. Debbie waves at her from her desk.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts doing her homework. As for Fiona walks to his office. She greets Juan and sits down in front of his desk. Both of them are talking to each other.

Community service time begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer to shut it down. Within minute she is sitting down on the couch to put it away in the folder. They hang out with him for a little longer.

Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into his driveways. As for Mel checks the mail box. George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down her keys. Mel did the same thing with the house mail. She heads upstairs with her bookbag to take a quick bath. Minutes after that she is in the kitchen again.

They are cooking dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on them the island. The team sets the kitchen tables. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dished in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. My sisters and girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. Seconds later I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each other of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others. Minutes after that put my bottle in the sink. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are now cuddling with each other. Our big brother begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.


	45. Chapter 45

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, He ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time with each other.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drinks. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **George and mom are over by the stoves cooking breakfast. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he greeted everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions.**

 **George and I went to the farmers market. I walked with a list in mom's handwriting. The pair of us are walking around picking up the stuff. I wrote a check on the list Seconds later we paid for it.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the school's parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greeteed them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave for work. The friends are left together in the hallway.**

 **Ryan and Mel walked to their first period class together. Everyone is seated in their desks. Minutes after that attendance is taken for the morning. Their teacher hands out the work and explained. As for the class is working it quietly together.**

 **Announcements time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal class is over. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is hot and full students.**

 **Passing time is a short five minute break between period. They hang out by their lockers. Within minutes the bell rings. Mel went to her second and third period classes. As for Ryan is doing the same thing across the courtyard.**

 **Lunch is promptly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. Everyone else in the group joins them. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Afternoon classes begin for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel went to their science class together. Everyone is seated in their desks. There's only two more hours of learning.**

The bell rings for the last time. Dismissal time begins right now. Ryan and Mel exchanged goodbyes to each other and put their books away in their lockers. Everyone is all over place. Ryan heads to the boys locker room.

Our bureau driver picks up Mel from school. Both of them drove to headquarters. Wendy drops her off. Seconds after that Mel went into the building. My goddaughter walks straight to his office. They exchanged greetings with each other.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework. A few minutes after that Fiona got to the Bureau. She greets him to sit down in front of his desk. Debbie waves to her friend across the bullpen.

Community service time begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer and shuts it down. Minutes after that she is on the couch to put away her homework. They hang out with him a little longer.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into his driveway. Both of them walked to his door.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for our girls are now home. Fiona puts down her keys. My goddaughter did the same thing with the mail. Seconds later she went upstairs with her bookbag. Mel took a quick bath. A few minutes she is in the kitchen again.

They are at our stoves cooking dinner in our kitchens. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our tables together. We hang out around the kitchen area. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dishes out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. Seconds later I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. Our guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins right now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. As he is holding the book in his hand. Seconds later I took the book from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Soon after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members add their bottles in our sinks. As for our younger ones threw their juice boxes in the boxes. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returned in the room again. The team sat on the couch or it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. As for Nat chose the show for them to watch. We just sat and talked to each other.

We stretch our legs after a whil of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Minutes after that I am sitting in our bay window.

Mel went upstairs to bed. The pair of us head over to the couch. Mikey is under our big sisters arm cuddling. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. As for Nat is on the opposite side of the room.

I made a quick pit stop to his room to drop off the book. Soon after that I continued onto our room. I jumped into our bed. Pedro waiting to be in my arm. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Minutes after that I am fast asleep.

Back in the family room with team watching t v. Laughing is now dying down for that night. Our t v sets and family room lights are turned off. They head to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	46. Chapter 46

**The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my brother's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the shore. BD our dog appears next to him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together. Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brew some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.**

 **George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining places settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a quick shower. Later on, he returns greeting everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas. Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their and I went to headquarters. He parks in the parking lot that morning. Both of us walked to Juan's office. Everyone greeted each begins with both of my CO's. It lasted for a long time.**

 **Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the schools parking lot. They walked into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave. The friends are left in the hallway talking to each and Mel head to their first period class together. Everyone one sat in their desks. All the teachers took attendance. Class work is handed out and explained that morning. The class worked on it quietly together.**

 **Announcements time came around for that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class in done. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is full of students and hot. Passing time is a short five minute break between periods. They are hanging out in the hallway by their lockers. A few minutes after that the bell rings. Mel went to her second and third period classes. Across the courtyard Ryan is doing the same thing that morning.**

 **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the line to buy his food. As for Mel is sat down at their table. Everyone else joins them for this time. They threw away their trash in the bins. A few minutes after that we put all the dirty dishes in our classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Mel and Ryan went to their science class together. Class is about to begin. There's only two more hours of learning.**

 **The bell rings for that afternoon. Dismissal time begins right now. Ryan and Mel put away their books in their lockers while saying goodbyes to each other. Everyone else is all over the place. Ryan went to the boys locker room. Our Bureau driver picked up Mel from school. Both of them drove to headquarters. Wendy drops her off. As for Mel went into the building that evening. Seconds later she went straight to Juan's office to say hi to him. They exchanged greetings. r science class together. Class is about to begin. There's only two more hours of learning.**

 **Snack delivery service left on for her. Mel starts doing her homework. Within minutes Fiona arrive to recieve my goddaughter. She greets Juan and sits down in front of his desk. Debbie waves to her across the service time begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour of two. She saves it on the computer to turn it off. Within minutes she is sitting on the couch to put away her homework. They hang out with him for a while longer.**

 **Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into the driveway. As for Mel checks his mailbox. George greets them from the kitchen. Within minutes Fiona puts down her keys on the mailtable. Mel did the same thing with house mail. She went upstairs with her stuff to take a quick bath. Later on, she is finally in the kitchen again.**

 **George greets them from the kitchen. Within minutes Fiona puts down her keys on the mail table. Mel did the same thing with house mail. She went upstairs with her stuff to take a quick bath. Later on, she is finally in the kitchen are cooking at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our tables together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.**

 **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating dirty dishes in our broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. Seconds later I washed the dishes to refill it with it with the wet ones. Our guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.**

 **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each other of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.**

 **I walked back the shore to our home. Upon my arrival I left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in the sink. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house. Mikey sat down next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested on the table.**

 **Within seconds our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members put their bottles in our sinks. As for our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **As for the team came into the family room again. They are sitting down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our t v sets are turned on. As for chose a show for them to watch. We are listening the waves crash.** **We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks. Family time continues with everyone.**

 **She head up to bed. Both of us transferred from the living room. Our brother is already under his girlfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee. Nat joins me on the other side. His fingers are running through my hair.** **I made a pit stop to drop off his book. Minutes after that I continued on down the hallway to our room. Pedro is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins for me. It doesn't take very long. Within minutes I am fast asleep.**

 **Meanwhile in the family room with the team taking another round of drinks. As for the laughter is slowly dying down now. Our t v set and family room lights are turned off. The team went to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	47. Chapter 47

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he is running down the beach. BD joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast at our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed for work. Later on, He returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dishes out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The group grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family left for work. George and I were slip up doing paperwork. He was on the computer typing it. As I am writing some new reports. This new round of reports went into the FBI both on the computer and the folder. As for George shuts down the computer.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the schools parking lot. They went into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to go. The friends are talking to each and Mel went to their first-period class together. Everyone sat in their desks. As for the teachers took attendance. Classwork is passed out and explained. They worked on it quietly together.

Announcements time came around for that morning. Once it finished everything around the school went back to normal. Bell rings to signal that is finished. The whole school spills into the hallways. It is full of students and time is a short five-minute break between classes. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Mel heads to her second and third-period classes. As for Ryan is across the courtyard heading to his classes.

Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Ryan waits in line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting down at their table. We joined them to eat. They threw away their trash in the classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and fifth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class together. The class is about to start now. There are only two more hours of learning.

The bell rings that afternoon. Dismissal time begins right now. Both of them put away their books in their lockers and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan went to the weight room. Our Bureau driver picks Mel up from school. Both of them drove to headquarters together. Mel went into the building. Seconds later walks to Juan's office to put her stuff down and say hi. Debbie waves at her from across the bullpen.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework. Within minutes Fiona arrives that day. She went to his office. Both of them greeted each other. Fiona sat down in front of his desk. Community service time begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves the work and shuts down the computer. Later on, she went to sit down on the couch in the office and put it away. They hang out with him a little longer.

Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into the driveway in front of George's house. As for Mel checks his went into the house. George greets them from the kitchen. My CI put down her keys. As for Mel did the same thing with the mail. She went upstairs to take a quick bath and put her bag down. Minutes after that she is in the kitchen again.

George and mom start cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the table together. We hung out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using on coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down all the surfaces with a rag. As for mom unpacked the dishwasher. Minutes after that I washed the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting the cooler with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle. Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival turned on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house. Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. He begins reading the book to me. Within minutes I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the both to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Seconds later our family came in dragging the cooler with them. As for the older members add their bottles to our sinks. Our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the sinks. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returns in the room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The tv sets are turned on. Nat chose a show for them to watch. Both or us a sitting in the window stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did same thing just with my cheeks. I used the bathroom really fast.

Mel went upstairs to bed. Seconds later we moved over to the couch. Roger is now under his girlfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the other side of it. His fingers are running through my hair.I took a quick pit stop to drop of his book. Seconds later I continued onto our room to jump in bed. Pedro is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins that night. Soon after that I am fast asleep.

Meanwhile downstairs in our family room drinks are still flowing. Tv shows went by a whole lot faster. Laughter is now dying down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our room to joins her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	48. Chapter 48: Date Night JR

****The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twins' room. Mikey woke up the next morning run, He went downstairs and out the kitchen to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD joins his dad waiting for the usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.****

 ** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Jakes brews some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us exchanged greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.****

 ** **Mom is now cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen table. Our doorbell rings soon at alert us that someone is at the front door. As for Nat heads to answer it.****

 ** **Soon after that the girls, George, and Mikey entered from two different doors. Mikey grabbed a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. Everyone else stayed in the kitchen with us. Mikey returns greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat between the island and table. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **The team grabbed their belongings while exchanging their goodbyes to each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. All of them went out to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and most of our houses are left vacant now. My family went into their missions.****

 ** **George and I worked together. He cleans the family room and kitchen area. On the other hand I did the living room and downstairs bathroom. As for the girls were typing paperwork.****

 ** **As for George went into the kitchen to get the drinks and snacks for us. I ran Johnny's laptop to his room. Our tv set is turned on right now. The girls found something to watch on from the box. We are relaxing on the couch.****

 ** **I took a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I returned to the room. George and the girls mentioned goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.****

 ** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **Fiona assists my goddaughter get ready for the date. All of us are now just lazing around the house. George sends us a picture in the group chat. We replied together with an AWW! My bodyguard accompanies them on the date.****

 ** **I am writing on our bed. They decided on going to the movies. All of them got their tickets and refreshments. George is sitting a few rows behind them. They enjoyed the movie as a group.****

 ** **Moments after that Mrs. Adams picked up her son. Everyone returns home for their fun night out. Mel texts to say that their date went good. I wrote bake with glad you had fun. We had some company too.****

 ** **George and mom start cooking our dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the tables together. All of us hang out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.****

 ** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. As for Jakes washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.****

 ** **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.****

 ** **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.****

 ** **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Minutes after that I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. As for Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.****

 ** **Mikey sat next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.****

 ** **Soon after that our family came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to the sink. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. Our family went upstairs to get ready for bed.****

 ** **Our family returns in the room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. The tv sets are turned on. Nat chose a show for them to watch. Both or us a sitting in the window seat. We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood I up to to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did same thing just with my cheeks. I used the bathroom really fast.****

 ** **Mel went upstairs to bed. Seconds later we moved over to the couch. Roger is now under his girlfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the other side of it. His fingers are running through my hair.****

 ** **I took a quick pit stop to drop of his book. Seconds later I continued onto our room to jump in bed. Pedro is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins that night. Soon after that I am fast asleep.****

 ** **The team is still watching tv. On last round of drinks is shared between them. Laughter is dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They head upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our room to joins her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.****


	49. Chapter 49

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog BD joins him waiting for his pet. They enjoyed this alone time with each other.

Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee from to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. I took out a glass and the mugs.

Mom is already cooking breakfast at our stove. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our table together. Our doorbell rang soon to alert us. Jakes answers it that morning.

As for Fiona, Mel, and the guys came in two different doors. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge than heads upstairs. He took a quick bath. They are in the kitchen with us. Later on, he returns to greeting everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

Moments after that breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats between our island and the table. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabbed their belongings while saying goodbyes to us. Later on, they locked the front door. All of them head to the cars and trucks. Most of our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family heads to their missions.

George and Mel are doing paperwork on the island. Both of us are doing command in the kitchen. The usual folders are opened on the computers. Minutes after that they rested it on the side. All the paperwork is typed and saved.

Meanwhile with George in the kitchen getting drinks and snacks. Fiona puts her boyfriend's computer in his room. I did the same thing with mine. Mel found something for us to watch on tv. We are relaxing together now. Our shoes are kicked off.

I went upstairs to take a quick back. The team is home again. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am downstairs with them. George and the girls mentioned goodbyes to us. They head straight to his place.

Lunch is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Everyone splits up in order to go in different directions. The team went to their bedrooms to relax for a little bit. I walked down to the beach for some sun. BD ran to me waiting for his pet. The pair of us sit there under the pier.

Mom is already at our stove cooking dinner. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables. All of us hang out around the kitchens. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down the surfaces with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Storytime is in full swing. A long break is taken to get refills our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. I went into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Seconds later the team came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away and dumps the ice. As for the team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

Our family returns in the room. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Minutes after that our tv sets are turned on. Roo chose something for them to watch from the box. A little exrta volume is put so we could hear it.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I enjoyed another drink leaving my bottle in our sink.

Mel went to bed. Both of us went to the couch. Our big sister is now cuddling with her boyfriend. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and coffee table. Nat is on the opposite side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I made a quick pit stop to drop off the book in my twin's room. Seconds later I continued onto our room. Pedro is waiting for me in the bed. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Fast asleep and comfy in bed.

Elsewhere in our house with the team still watching tv. Laughing is now dying down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our room to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	50. Chapter 50

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.

Our houses are alive and noisy. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Minutes after that I am in the kitchen with him. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom start cooking breakfast in front of our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then head upstairs. He took a shower to get ready. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.

The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to our cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for the team went to their missions.

George and I head to the Bureau. He parks his car that morning. Both of us went inside the building. Greetings are exchanged between both of us and I turned in reports. Soon after that, I am off to my therapy for that day.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the parking lot. They went into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona is preparing to leave that morning. Both of them are hanging with each other.

They head to the first-period class together. Everyone sat in their desks. All the teachers took attendance that morning. Classwork is handed out and explained. The class worked on it quietly together.

Announcement time came around that day. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is done. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is full of students and hot.

Passing time is a short five-minute break. They hang out together in the hallways. Mel heads to her second and third period classes. Across the courtyard, Ryan is doing the same thing that morning. Seconds passed as the late bell rings.

Lunch arrived promptly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting to buy his food in the line. Seconds after that Mel is sitting down at their table. We joined them that afternoon. The pair of them threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

Afternoon classes start for that day. Ryan and Mel went to their science class together. Everyone sat in their seats. Class is about to start. There are only two more hours of learning. The school bell finally rings. Dismissal time begins right now. Mel and Ryan put their books in their lockers and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan is in the weight room.

Our bureau driver picks up Mel from school. Wendy droveher all the way to the bureau. Seconds later she walks into the building. Mel went to say hi to Juan and puts down her stuff in his office. She is back in the bullpen now. Debbie waves to her from the desk in front of Juan's office.

Snack delivery service left one for her on Mikey's desk. Minutes after that she starts on her homework. Fiona arrives to walk in and go to Juan's office that afternoon. Each of them greeteed each other.

Community service begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer to shut it down for that afternoon. Minutes after that she walks in the office to sit down on the couch and put away her homework. They hang out with Juan for a while longer.

Later on, they exchanged their goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into the driveway in front of his house. As for Mel checks the mailbox. The pair of them went into the house together.

George greets them from the kitchen. Both of them join him in there right now. Fiona puts down her keys. Minutes after that Mel did the same thing with the mail and her stuff. She had a quick back and returns to the kitchen.

They cooked dinner at the stoves. I took out the place settings put them on the island. The team sets the tables together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped it down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for dad washed the dishes to refill it with the ones The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head out to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We are settled in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. As for our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. The stars are shone brightly over our head as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottles in our sink. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.

Mikey sat next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested down on the table.

Soon after that, the team came in dragging the cooler with them. The older members added their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger members threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. They head upstairs to get ready for bed.

As for the team returns to the family room. They sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch from the box. We listened to it from the chaise in our living room

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I looked out the window.

Mel went to bed. Both of us head over to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. As for Nat is matching me on the opposite side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I make a quick pit stop to his room to drop off the book. Seconds later I continued onto our room. Pedro is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Minutes after that I am fast asleep.

They enjoyed one last round of drinks. Laughter is slowly dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	51. Chapter 51

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. BD joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.**

 **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs. George and mom are at the stove with Breakfast. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle then head upstairs. He took a quick shower to get ready. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in the respected area.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. The team grabs our stuff while exchanging goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked our front doors. All of us went to our cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for our family went to their missions.**

 **George and I went to the store to restock for her place. Over at the store we park in its parking lot. Later on, both of us went inside together. George took out the list. I paid for half of it. Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the parking lot at the school. Both of them went into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. My CI gets ready to leave. The friends are left alone now.**

 **Ryan and Mel head to their first-period class. Everyone sat down in their desks. As for the teachers took attendance. Classwork is handed out and explained. The class works on it quietly together. Announcement time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is over. The whole school spills into the hallways. It is full of students and hot.**

 **Passing time is a five-minute break. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Within seconds the bell rings. Mel went to her second and third classes. Across the courtyard where Ryan is doing the same thing.**

 **Lunchtime approaches quickly at 12:00 pm. Ryan waits in the longe line to buy his food. As for Mel sits at their tables. We joined them for this meal. Seconds later they threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class together. Class is about to begin that afternoon. There are only two more hours of learning.**

 **The bell rings that afternoon. Dismissal time begins right now. They put away their books in their lockers and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan works out in the weight room. Our Bureau driver picks up Mel from school. They drove to headquarters that afternoon. Wendy drops her off. She went into the building. Minutes after that Mel heads to Juan's office to say hi and puts down her stuff. Debbie waves at from her desk.**

 **Snack delivery service left her one on his desk. Mel starts on her homework. Seconds later Fiona walks in and went to his office. Both of them greeted each other. She sits in front of his desk talking to him. Community service begins for that day. She works on it for an hour or two. Mel saves it on the computer to shut it down. Soon after that my goddaughter walks in greets to sit on the couch and put away her homework. Fiona and Mel hang out with for a little longer.**

 **Seconds later they exchanged their goodbyes to him. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona parks her car in the driveway. Both of them get out of the car. Mel checks his mailbox. George greets them from the kitchen. They returned his greetings to him. Fiona puts down her keys on the mail table. Seconds after that Mel did the same thing with the mail and her stuff in the bedroom. My goddaughter took a quick bath to change.**

 **They started cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves. Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seat at the tables. Mikey and I sat on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. We put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into usual boys vs girls groups. Our sisters and the girls cleared the tables. I wiped down the surfaces with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for daddy washes the dishes to refill with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice. Everything is put back in its regular places. All the kitchens lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Minutes after that our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.** I **walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left the lights on for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I went into our room to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.**

 **Soon after that, the team came in dragging the cooler with them. As for the elders of the group put their bottles in our sinks. Our younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. The team heads upstairs to get ready for bed.**

 **The team returns in the family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box for them to watch. We watched the waves crash from our living room window. We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I walked to the bathroom to use it.**

 **Mel went to bed. Both of us moved to the couch. Roger is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and coffee table. Nat is on the other side of our couch. His fingers are running through my hair.** **I made a quick pit stop to him to drop off the book. Minutes after that continued onto our room. Pedro is waiting for me on the bed. Counting sunglasses time begins now. Once this routine is finished I am sleeping.**

 **The team is still watching tv. Another round of drinks is enjoyed. Laughter is now dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team went upstairs to their own room. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night**


	52. Chapter 52

The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up the next morning to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together. Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brew some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are cooking breakfast over at the stove. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a for shower for work. Later on, he returns to greet everyone else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas. Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.

The team grabs our stuff while exchanged goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us went the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. My family went to their missions and school. George and I went to headquarters for a meeting. He parks the car in in the buildings parking lot. Both of us went inside that morning. Greetings are exchanged between us. The meeting begins shortly after that morning.

Meanwhile with Fiona pulls into the schools parking lot. They walked inside together. Ryan greeted them with hugs and kisses. As for Fiona prepares to leave. The young couple is left alone in the hallway. Ryan and Mel head to their first period class. Everyone sat down in their desks. Attendance is taken that morning. Teachers explaind and hand out the work. Classwork is worked on quickly together,

Announcement time came that morning. Once it is finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is cover. The school spills into the hallway. It is of students and hot. Passing time is a short five minute break. They hang out by their lockers. Within seconds the bell rings. Mel went to her seconds and third period classes. As for Ryan is now across the courtyard doing the same thing.

Lunch time is promptly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting to buy his food in the long line. As for Mel is sitting at the table. We joined them right now. They threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are: fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel went to science together. Everyone sat in their desks. There's only two more hours of learning.

Soon after that the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. They put away their books and their lockers say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. Ryan went home  
with his mom.

Our bureau driver picks Mel up from school. Both of them drove to headquarters. Wendy drops her off. Seconds later she went into the building. Mel walked to his office to say hi and put down her stuff. Within minutes she is in the bull pen once again. Debbie waves to her from her desk. Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework. Within minutes Fiona arrives for that day. My CI walks into his office. Fiona sits in front of his desk.

Community service begin now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer to shut it down. Minutes after that she went into the office again to sit down on the couch and put away her homework. They hang out with him a little longer. Later on, they exchanged greetings to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona parks the car in the driveway. Both of them get out of it. Mel checks the mailbox . She opens the front door for them to go inside.

George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down her keys on the mail table. Mel did the same thing with the mail then heads upstairs. She puts her stuff down to take a quick bath to change. Later on, she is in the kitchen are now cooking dinner at our stoves . I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables around the kitchen. Our meals are now in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for Daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.

Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins for that night. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle. Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heards at each end of the beach. Minutes after that the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.

I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed the room in our house.

Mikey is sitting next to me on the couch. We are now cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book. It is rested on the table.

Soon after that, the team came in dragging the cooler with the team. As for the elders add their bottles to our sinks. The younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. As for the team heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Our family returns in the family room. All of them sat on the couch or in its surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes picks a show for them to watch. We are talking to each other.

We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up in our family rooms to mention good nights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing with my cheeks. Minutes after that I got another drink.

Mel went to bed. Both of us head over to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am on the ground between our coffee table and the couch. Nat is on the other end. His fingers are running through my hair. I made a quick pit stop to drop off the book. Seconds later I continued onto our room. Pedro is waiting for me in our bed. Counting sunglasses time begins that night. Minutes after that I am sound asleep.

Meanwhile with the team downstairs still watching tv. As for their laughter is dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own room. Nat walked into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	53. Chapter 53: Mel

As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up that morning to get ready for his usual for his usual morning run. He went downstairs out the kitchen door to stretch. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet. They joined this alone time together. Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us exchanged our greetings to each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.

George and mom are now cooking breakfast in front of our stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed for work. Later on, he returns greets everyone else while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas. Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat down in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dishes in our sinks.

George and I went down to the beach. Of course, Abby joins us with our dog. She greets us. We sat down the pier. BD is in front of me. The pair of us are petting him. Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the parking lot. They went inside the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave. The friends are waiting for the bell.

They head to their first period class together. Everyone sat down in their seats. As for their teachers took attendance that morning. Classwork is handed out and explained by them. All the students are working on it quietly together. Announcement time came around that morning. Once it finished everything went back to normal around the school. Bell rings to signal that class is over. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is very hot. Passing time is a short five minute break between periods. They hang out in the hallway by their lockers. Seconds later they split up. Mel heads to her second and third period classes. As for Ryan is doing the same thing across the courtyard.

Lunch approaches quickly at 12:00 pm. Ryan is waiting in the long line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting at their table. We joined them that afternoon. Seconds later the friends threw away their trash in the bins. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are: fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Ryan and Mel head to science class together. Everyone sat in their desks. Class is about to begin. There's only two more hours of learning.

Seconds later the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now . The friends put their books into their lockers and say goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. As for Ryan went home. Our Bureau driver picks up Mel from school. Both of them drove to the Bureau. Wendy drops her off that afternoon. My goddaughter went into the building and to Juan's office to say hi. Within seconds she's in the bullpen. Debbie waves over to her friend.

Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts doing her homework. Seconds later Fiona arrives to go in his office. Both of them exchange greetings to each other. Community service begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saved it on the computer and shuts it down. Within minutes she sat down on the couch to put her homework away in the bag. They hang out with him for a little longer.

Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. She pulls into the driveway to park her car. As for Mel checks the mailbox. Both of them went into the house. George greets them from the kitchen. My CI puts down her keys on the mail table. Seconds later Mel did the same thing with the mail. Mel went upstairs to put her things They are cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put the on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out around the kitchen areas. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.

Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks. We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for Daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice. Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.

Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in the sink. Seconds later I changed into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house. Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read me chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It's rested down on the table.

Seconds later the team came in dragging the cooler with them. As for the elders added their bottles to our sink. The younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice. In minutes the team heads upstairs to get ready for bed. All of them returned to the room. They sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose something for them to watch from the box. The pair of listened from the living room. We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down.

Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same just with my cheeks. Both of us watched the waves crash outside the went to bed. Both of us head over to the couch. Roger is now next to our big sister cuddling. I am on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is matching me on the opposite side. His fingers are running through my hair.

I made quick pit stop to drop off the book. Later on, I continued onto our room. Pedro is waiting for me to jump into bed. Counting sunglasses time begins. Minutes after that I am now fast asleep. The team is still watching tv. Laughter is dying down now. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. They went to their own bedrooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.


	54. Chapter 54

****The sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning walk. He went downstairs and out of the kitchen door. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog joins him waiting for his usual pet.****

 ** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for the day ahead of me. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out a glass and the mugs.****

 ** **George and Mom are cooking breakfast the stoves. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets the kitchen tables together. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He took a shower to get dressed. Later on, he returns to our kitchen everything one else while giving us our kisses in their respected areas.****

 ** **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on our couch using the coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **The team grabbed our stuff while exchanging our goodbyes to each other. Later on, we locked the front doors. All of us head to the cars and trucks. Our driveways and houses are now left vacant. As for my family went to their missions.****

 ** **George and I were on surveillance. I had the binoculars first. My bodyguard had a pad and pen. We changed our roles. The pair of us were talking to each other. Everyone knows how boring surveillance is.****

 ** **Meanwhile with Fiona pulling into the parking lot. They went into the building together. Ryan greets them with hugs and kisses. Minutes after that Fiona prepares to leave. The friends are waiting for the bell to ring.****

 ** **They head to their first-period class together. Everyone sat down in their desks. Attendance is taken for that morning. The classwork is passed out and explained by the teacher. As for the class is working on it quietly together.****

 ** **Announcements time rolled around that morning. Once it was finished everything around the school went back to normal. Bell rings to signal that class is done. The whole school spills into the hallway. It is very hot.****

 ** **Passing time is a short five-minute break between periods. They hang out in the hallways by their lockers. Within minutes the bell sounds for them. Mel heads to her second and third-period classes. Across the courtyard with Ryan doing the same thing now.****

 ** **Lunch promptly approaches at 12:00 pm. Ryan waits in the long line to buy his food. As for Mel is sitting at their table. We joined them now. They threw away their trash in the bins. Minutes after that we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **Afternoon classes start for that day. These classes are fourth, fifth, and sixth periods. Mel and Ryan went to their Science class. Everyone sat down in their desks. There are only two more hours of learning.****

 ** **Soon after that, the bell rings. Dismissal time begins right now. Both of them put their books in their lockers and exchanged goodbyes to each other. Everyone is all over the place. As for Ryan went home.****

 ** **Our bureau driver picks up Mel from school. They drove to the Bureau. Wendy drops her off. Minutes after that she heads to Juan's office. Both of them exchanged greeting to each other. She went to his desk. Debbie says hi to her friend.****

 ** **Snack delivery service left one for her. Mel starts on her homework. A few minutes after that Fiona arrives for that afternoon. They exchanged greetings with each other. Fiona sits in front of his desk.****

 ** **Community service begins right now. Mel works on it for an hour or two. She saves it on the computer and shuts it down. Minutes after that Mel puts away her homework and sits down on the couch. They hang out with him a little while longer.****

 ** **Later on, they exchanged goodbyes to each other. Juan gave them kisses on their cheeks. Homeward bound for them that afternoon. Fiona pulls into the driveway to park her car. Both of them got out of the car. Mel checks the mailbox. They went inside the house.****

 ** **George greets them from the kitchen. As for Fiona puts down her keys on the mail table. Seconds later Mel did the same thing with the mail. My goddaughter went upstairs to put her stuff down and take a quick bath to change. She is back in the kitchen again.****

 ** **They are cooking dinner at our stoves. I took out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. We hang out the kitchen area. Our meals in their final minutes at the stoves.****

 ** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.****

 ** **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sister cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacks the dishwasher. As for daddy washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The guys are getting the cooler ready with drinks and ice.****

 ** **Everything is put back in its regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.****

 ** **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refill for our drinks. Jokes are also told during this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.****

 **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Seconds later I went upstairs to change into my jammies and brush my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.**

 **Mikey is sitting next to me on the chaise. We are cuddling with each other. Seconds later he begins reading the book to me. I took it from him to read my chapters. There's one more passing of the book to it's owner. It is rested on the table.**

 **Within minutes the team came in dragging the cooler with them. The elders add their bottles to our sinks. As for the younger ones threw away their juice boxes in the bins. I unpacked the cooler. Mikey threw away the bottles and dumps the ice.**

 **The team returns to our family room. All of them sat on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box from for them to watch. Both of us are sitting on the window seat.**

 **We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down. Everyone stood up to mention goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. I picked up the book to read one more chapter.**

 **Mel went off to bed. Both of us moved to the couch. Roger is cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and the coffee table. Nat is on the opposite side. His long fingers are running through my hair.**

 **I made a quick pit stop to drop off the book in his room. Seconds later I continued onto our room. Pedro is waiting for me in the bed. Counting sunglasses time begins now. Minutes after that I am asleep.**

 **The team is still in the family room watching tv. Laughing is now slowly dying down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team head upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.**


	55. Chapter 55

**As the sun peeked from behind the clouds to stream into my twin's room. Mikey woke up to get ready for his usual morning run. He went downstairs and out of the kitchen door. Later on, he ran down the beach. Our dog is waiting for his usual pet. They enjoyed this alone time together.** **Our houses are now alive and noisy. I woke up to get ready for work. Daddy is brewing some coffee for them to drink. He mixes my hot chocolate to leave it on the island. Both of us greeted each other. I took out both glasses and the mugs.**

 **As for mom cooked breakfast at our stove. I took out the remaining place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen table together. Our doorbell rings soon in order to alert us that someone is at the door. Jakes answers it that morning.** **Fiona, Mel, and the guys came in two different doors. They stayed in the kitchen with us. Mikey grabs a water bottle from our fridge then heads upstairs. He went to take his shower. Later on, he returns to greet everyone while giving us our usual kisses in their respected areas.**

 **Breakfast is promptly served at 8:00 am. The team sat in their assigned seats between the table and island. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. Soon after eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.** **The team grabs their belongings while saying goodbyes to us and each other. Later on, they locked the front doors. All of them went to our cars and trucks. Our driveway and house is still full. As for the team went off to work.**

 **We broke the work pile into two. George and Fiona are working on our files. I took DEA and Customs stuff. The folders are put aside when we are finished with them. All the work we just did is saved on the computers.** **The four of us broke up into two groups. George went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks. The girls turned on the tv. I chose something from our box to watch. Seconds later he joins us with the food. All of us are enjoying this time together.**

 **I took a quick bath to change. The team came home from work. Everyone else greeted each other in our family room. Minutes after that I am in the room again. George and the girls say goodbyes to us. They head back to his place that afternoon.** **Lunch is promptly served at 12:00 pm. Everyone dished out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **Everyone split up in our separate direction. I took a walk on the beach. BD ran to me for a pet. We are sitting under the pier. I enjoyed the fresh air and vitamin d.** **Within seconds I am in our house again. Bathroom bound for me right now. I washed my hands at that sink. Of course, I hang out at the island. The rest of the house filed into our kitchen soon.**

 **Mom cooks dinner at our stove. I tookDin out the place settings to put them on the island. The team sets our kitchen tables together. All of us hang out around the kitchen. Our meals are in their final minutes on the stoves.** **Dinner is promptly served at 6:00 pm. Everyone dished it out our food to eat. The team sat in their assigned seats at the tables. Mikey and I are sitting on the couch using our coffee table for the food. We ate together like one big happy family. After eating we put all the dirty dishes in our sinks.**

 **We broke up into our usual boys vs girls groups. Our girls and sisters cleared the tables. I wiped down every surface with a rag. Mom unpacked the dishwasher. As for dad washes the dishes to refill it with the wet ones. The remaining guys are getting our cooler ready with drinks and ice.** **Everything is put back in it's regular places. All the kitchen lights are turned off. Later on, we head down to the beach. Bonfire time begins now. We settled down in our spots. Drinks are passed around the circle.**

 **Storytime is in full swing now. A long break is taken to get refills for our drinks. Jokes are also told at this time. Our laughs are heard at each end of the beach. As for the stars shone brightly over our heads as the fire crackled in front of us.** **I walked back up the shore to our house. Upon my arrival left on the lights for the others and put my bottle in our sink. Within minutes I am upstairs changing into my jammies and brushing my teeth. Mikey follows my cue. We changed rooms in our house.  
**

 **Moments after that they are in the room again. All of them sat down on the couch or in it's surrounding areas. Our tv sets are turned on. Jakes chose a show from the box for them to watch. We are sitting in the window seat.** **We stretch our legs after a while of sitting down.**

 **Everyone stood up to mention our goodnights to each other. Mikey gave me the usual forehead kiss. The team did the same thing just with my cheeks. Both of us watched the waves crash outside the window.**

 **Mel went to her bed. Both of us moved to the couch. Mikey is now cuddling with our big sister. I am sitting on the ground between our couch and coffee table. Nat is matching me on the other side. His long fingers are running through my hair.**

 **I made a pit stop to drop off the book. Upon my exit continued onto our room down the hall. Seconds later I am in our room again. Pedro is waiting for me. Counting sunglasses time begins right now. Within minutes I am fast asleep.**

 **Meanwhile downstairs with the team in our family room still watching tv. Within minutes their laughter is now dying down. Our tv sets and family room lights are turned off. The team heads upstairs to their own rooms. Nat walks into our shared one to join her dolphin. Everyone else joins Mel soon in dreamland that night.  
**


End file.
